Ecos de Guerra
by Lorem Lacrimae
Summary: Ellos pensaron que la guerra había finalizado, sin saber que ésta, apenas acababa de empezar.
1. Lo que la guerra dejo

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen única y exclusivamente a J.K. Rowling. Solo la trama de la historia es mía.

**Aclaraciones**:

Si bien la historia se ubica después del séptimo libro (exceptuando el epilogo, que en mi perturbada mente jamás ocurrió, ni debería haber ocurrido) algunos sucesos se encuentran cambiados y algunas muertes no han ocurrido.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo I<strong>

**Lo que la guerra dejo**

* * *

><p><strong>19 de Mayo de 1998, Hogsmeade.<strong>

Draco Malfoy caminaba a paso tambaleante. Su mano derecha cubría el costado izquierdo de su estomago, donde una mancha carmesí comenzaba a expandirse un poco mas a cada paso. Aquella herida había sido cortesía de su apreciada tía, Bellatrix Lestrange.

El rubio se detuvo un instante para recuperar el aliento. Su respiración era agitada, cada bocanada de aire traía con si una punzada de inmenso dolor. Cada vez le costaba mas coordinar sus pies. Y su vista se hacia borrosa. Pero debía seguir. Draco sabia que si se quedaba allí, seria su fin.

Malfoy había enviado un patronus anteriormente, pero no estaba seguro de que este llegara a destino, su cuerpo se encontraba muy débil. El muchacho maldijo internamente. No podía aparecerse en su estado. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que muriese desangrado a causa de sus heridas.

_"Debo seguir"_ se repetía constantemente, obligándose a sobrepasar su limite. Solo el fuego de su odio lo mantenían con vida en aquel momento.

"Odio" pensó Draco de forma oscura. Si, el odio era lo único en lo que podría sostenerse ahora. El odio y la sed de venganza. El deseo de asesinar con sus propias manos a aquellos que le habían arrebatado lo más importante en su vida.

El rubio apretó los puños con fuerza. Su madre estaba muerta. Había muerte asesinado a manos de su tía, y su padre no había movido un dedo, sino que se había regodeado con la muerte de "una traidora a los ideales de su señor". Podía evocar la escena en la que la vida de su madre había sido extinguida; la risa cruel de Bellatrix y los comentarios despectivos de su padre, las expresiones de goce de los mortifagos presentes. Podía repetir la imagen de su madre muerta una y otra vez en su mente, y el odio que corría por sus venas se incrementaba hasta alcanzar proporciones monstruosas.

_"Voy a vengarme. Maldita perra. Voy a matarlos a todos"_

Draco continúo su camino. El fuego de su odio era lo que en esos momentos lo mantenía en ese mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>17 de Mayo de 1998, Hogwarts.<strong>

La batalla contra Voldemort había llegado a su fin. La guerra que tantas victimas se había cobrado había finalizado hace alrededor de dos semanas. Aun había mortifagos sueltos, pero muchos tenían la ingenua esperaza de que estos serian fáciles de capturar sin su líder. Mas la desaparición del que No Debe Ser Nombrado había desatado una mayor violencia en sus seguidores. En esas dos últimas semanas se había multiplicado los crímenes contra muggles y sangre sucias. Los mestizos y sangre puras que intentaban defender a estos también se habían visto alcanzados por los ataques mortifagos.

Bellatrix Lestrange se había convertido en una de las mortifagas más peligrosas. Su crueldad ya había arrebatado la vida de muchos inocentes y su actitud parecía incitar a otros mortifagos a seguir sus pasos y continuar con la guerra perdida.

Harry Potter golpeo con furia la mesa en donde el y los miembros de la Orden del Fénix habían reunido la información sobre los últimos ataques. El pelinegro había tenido la esperanza de que con la muerte de Voldemort por fin pudieran estar en paz. Que por fin él y sus amigos podrían comenzar una vida normal y superar los horrores vividos. Que él podría ser feliz con Ginny.

—Dean Thomas fue encontrado muerto esta mañana. —dijo la profesora McGonagall. Su habitual expresión severa reemplazada por una mueca de tristeza.

Todos los presentes sintieron una opresión en el pecho. Ginny sollozo en el hombro de Harry. Hermione ahogo el llanto que amenazaba por salir, y no se permitió llorar. Luna, Neville, Ron y muchos otros bajaron la cabeza abatidos, guardando un momento de silencio por aquel otro amigo que habían perdido. Otra victima inocente que las consecuencias de la guerra se habían cobrado.

Harry apretó los puños con fuerza, mientras que una solitaria lagrima caía de sus ojos verdes, atravesaba su mejilla, dejando un sendero húmedo, para finalmente mecerse en su barbilla y caer al piso.

Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Ojoloco, Dumbledore, Sirius, Dean y muchos mas ¿Cuántas vidas mas iba a llevarse aquella absurda guerra? ¿Cuántas familias más serian mutiladas para que todo aquello acabase? ¿Cuánto dolor más debía sufrir el mundo mágico y muggle?

—Debemos capturarlos lo antes posible. —dijo Harry. Luego se levanto, mirando a los ojos a todos aquellos que habían luchado a su lado.

—Todos estamos de acuerdo con eso Harry, pero aun permanecen muchos heridos por los alrededores. Gente que no puede transportarse hasta el castillo o hasta San Mungo. —expreso su preocupación Madame Pomfrey.

Harry también era consiente de esto.

Luego de finalizada la guerra, Hogwarts se había convertido en su centro de atención y refugio para todos los heridos y personas que habían quedado sin hogar. San Mungo también funcionaba como centro de atención, pero la gran cantidad de heridos era tal que no alcanzaba el personal para atender a todos. De esta forma, Hogwarts había entrado en escena. Si bien solo Madame Pomfrey era una enfermera propiamente dicho, muchos de los docentes del lugar tenían conocimientos en medimagia y nociones básicas sobre medicina muggle.

—Podemos dividirnos en dos grandes grupos. — propuso Harry —Un grupo puede dedicarse a rescatar sobrevivientes, mientras que el otro grupo puede combatir mortifagos.

—Puede ser —acepto Mcgonagall —pero debemos planear bien nuestro proceder. Los mortifagos libres son muy peligrosos, especialmente para ti, Harry.

Harry estuvo de acuerdo. Luego se levanto y se encamino hacia la puerta del salón donde se había realizado la reunión. Ron, Hermione y Ginny hicieron ademán de seguirlo, pero el pelinegro les comunico su deseo de estar solo unos momentos. Necesitaba pensar.

El niño que sobrevivió paseo por los pasillos de Hogwarts. El castillo había sufrido graves daños durante la guerra. Si bien algunos docentes habían empezado la reconstrucción del colegio, esto no era una prioridad. Lo importante era salvar la mayor cantidad de familias y detener a los seguidores de Voldemort.

Harry se entristeció al sentir el clima angustiante del castillo. Muchos jóvenes deambulaban por el lugar con la mirada perdida, como muertos en vida, a causa de la perdida de sus familias y de los horrores vividos. Otros habían decidido salir en búsqueda de sus familias, pero muchos de ellos eran encontrados muertos, como Dean Thomas, mientras que los demás perdían comunicación con Hogwarts. Otros pocos habían decidido participar en las tareas de reconstrucción del castillo, atendiendo pacientes, o yendo a misiones de exploración.

—¿Aun no saben nada de Draco y su madre?

Harry escucho el sollozo de Pansy Parkinson. Detuvo el paso y se oculto tras una pared para escuchar la charla. La joven había sido una de las serpientes que a último momento había sorprendido a todos traicionando al Señor Tenebroso para unirse a la causa de Harry Potter. El ojiverde se sintió un poco avergonzado al escuchar la conversación de Parkinson, pero aun así no se movió del lugar.

—Lo siento señorita Parkinson, me temo que hemos acudido a la Mansión de los Malfoy, pero no había allí rastro alguno. —respondió Minerva Mcgonagall, con compasión.

—No han respondido a nuestros patronus. —murmuro Blaise Zabini.

—Tengo fe de que los encontraremos pronto —dijo la profesora de Transformaciones. —Cualquier noticia nueva que tenga se las comunicare. —dijo la mujer, esta vez con tono mas amable. Le conmovía la preocupación de aquellos jóvenes por los Malfoy.

Harry escucho los pasos de alguien alejarse.

—Tengo la sensación de que algo malo les ha pasado, tengo miedo —dijo Pansy, con voz trémula.

—Draco sabe cuidarse, Pansy. —dijo Theodore Nott —Ya veras como el y Cissy vuelven con nosotros —le dijo con simpatía.

—Y si no aparecen en estos días, Theo y yo iremos a buscarlos. —le dijo Zabini, con seriedad.

—¿Planeas dejarme aquí? ¡Ni lo sueñes Blaise! ¡Nunca los dejaría solos! —chillo la joven, enojada.

Luego de eso Harry sintió los pasos de los jóvenes alejándose hasta extinguirse del todo. El joven no pudo evitar sentir cierta culpa. Narcissa Malfoy había salvado su vida durante la última batalla, y Draco Malfoy no los había delatado cuando cayeron prisioneros en su Mansión. Si bien Harry nunca había visto a Malfoy como una buena persona, comprendió que el muchacho no deseaba ser parte de esa guerra. Entendió que el estaba siendo forzado a participar para proteger a su madre, para proteger a su familia. Quizás no había seguido el camino indicado, ni había hecho lo correcto, pero eso solo demostraba, que por encima de todo Malfoy era un ser humano, y que su actitud, pese a haber sido egoísta, había sido la posición mas natural ante semejante situación.

_"¿Que hubiera hecho tu?"_ Resonó aquella pregunta en su cabeza. Harry quiso responderse sin vacilar que hubiese hecho lo correcto, que jamás habría puesto su salvación y la de su familia por encima de la vida de otros, pero inevitablemente, una duda se abrió en su interior. Al fin y al cabo, él también era humano.

Recordó con admiración como el rubio había protegido a unos pequeños de primer año de unas maldiciones asesinas. Además durante la batalla, el rubio había demostrado una devoción admirable al defender a sus amigos. A sus amigos traidores a la sangre que muchos mortifagos habían intentado eliminar. Pese a todo el odio que en antaño había sentido por el joven, por primera vez se permitió pensar que quizás Dumbledore estaba en lo correcto sobre Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>20 de Mayo de 1998, Hogsmeade.<strong>

Hermione se hallaba caminando junto a Neville por el destruido Hogsmeade, arrasado por los mortifagos, luego de la caída de Voldemort. Ambos habían decidido participar en el grupo de búsqueda de sobrevivientes. Los jóvenes iban en silencio, atentos a cualquier peligro y a cualquier persona que pudiera permanecer en el lugar. No era raro que algunas personas heridas se hubiesen ocultado entre las ruinas del lugar. A Hermione la situación le hacia recordar derrumbes en el mundo muggle, donde muchas veces, algunas personas permanecían sepultadas bajo los escombros durante días. Hermione tembló al imaginar que allí podría haber magos heridos en aquella misma situación.

Un súbito gritillo de espanto llamo la atención de los muchachos. Rápidamente, ambos alzaron sus varitas y se dirigieron a la fuente del sonido. La castaña sintió su corazón encogerse al encontrar bajo unas maderas a una pequeña niña sollozando y encogida en un rincón. Neville y Hermione corrieron rápidamente hasta la niña. La pequeña pronto comenzó a chillar y patalear, tratando de deshacerse del contacto del joven mago. Hermione se acerco a la pequeña, acaricio su cabeza y le regalo una sonrisa maternal. La niña levanto la cabeza, y poso sus ojos azules sobre los orbes castaños de Hermione.

—Ya estas bien pequeña. Ya estas a salvo. —le dijo la joven con suavidad.

La niña los miro temerosa, pero bajando un poco la guardia. La joven miro un poco preocupada el estado de la niña.

—Neville debemos llevarla pronto a Hogwarts. No me gustan el aspecto de esas heridas. —el joven asintió y ambos alzaron sus varitas dispuestos a aparecerse, mas la niña los interrumpió.

—Sálvalo. —pidió, mirando a Hermione con angustia. Luego miro hacia la dirección opuesta donde la habían encontrado. Hermione miro en esa dirección pero no veía nada. Luego miro nuevamente a la niña y asintió.

—Neville, llévala a San Mungo, no creo que esas heridas puedan tratarse en Hogwarts. —Neville asintió despacio.

—Ten cuidado

* * *

><p><strong>19 de Mayo de 1998, Hogsmeade.<strong>

Malfoy se sorprendió al ver una pequeña niña salir de entre unos cuantos escombros de un local destruido. La niña lo miraba un poco asustada por la gran cantidad de sangre que manchaba sus ropas. Aun así se acerco a el.

—Señor. —dijo cuando estuvo a su lado. El rubio pensó que no debí tener mas de seis años— Tome, mama me dijo que si me lastimaba usara esto — dijo extendiéndole una botella.

El joven observo el color de la poción. Dedujo que se trataba de esencia de dìctamo . Draco la miro y frunció el seño. La niña tenía unos cuantos cortes en sus brazos y piernas. Nada de gravedad, pero aun así debía tener cuidado de que esas heridas no se infectaran. Sus ropas indicaban que la niña debía ser o provenir de familia muggle.

—Tome señor.—insistió la pequeña. El joven solo tomo un poco de la poción, guardando dejarle a la pequeña la mayor parte del contenido. Rápidamente comenzó a sentir como las heridas de su cuerpo cerraban y como recuperaba alguna de sus fuerzas. Con algo de esfuerzo se levanto y miro a la niña con intensidad.

—¿Como te llamas? —le preguntó con voz suave.

—Soy Mary. —dijo la niña —Tengo siete años.

—Yo soy Draco. —el rubio no pudo evitar sonreírle con calidez.

—¿Dònde están tus padres, Mary? —preguntò mas serio. Temía saber la respuesta.

—Ahí. —dijo la niña, señalando unas ruinas. —Los llamo pero no despiertan. —dijo con voz triste.

Malfoy sonrío con tristeza ante la inocencia de la niña.

—Quizás deberíamos buscar a alguien que atienda a tus padres. —dijo Draco, pensando en como sacar a la niña de ahí. Aunque fuese muggle no pensaba dejarla ahí.

La niña asintió despacio y se acerco al rubio. Tímidamente tomo su mano. El rubio se asombro ante la calidez de aquella pequeña manita y sintió un extraño nudo en su interior. Ambos comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia el lugar que la niña había señalado.

—¿Haz visto a alguien además de mi?

—Sí —dijo la niña en tono asustado. —Vi a un señor todo vestido de negro. Mami me dijo que eran señores malos, que me escondiera de ellos. —murmuro Mary.

Un escalofrío y un gusto amargo embargaron a Draco al pensar que el había sido uno de aquellos señores malos.

El resto del camino continúo en silencio. Al llegar Draco observo como Mary se acercaba a un gran montículo de escombros y escarbaba entre ellos. Al instante la pequeña desbloqueo un hueco pequeño por el cual Draco tuvo algunas dificultades para pasar.

Se notaba que aquel lugar donde Mary lo había llevado, en antaño había sido alguna clase de depósito de un local de insumos para pociones. Draco pudo reconocer entre el polvo y los destrozos algunos calderos, libros y frascos de variados contenidos. Quizás algo podía rescatarse de aquel lugar.

Mientras el joven Malfoy revisaba el lugar, Mary buscaba entre las paredes. Al encontrar lo que buscaba le grito a Draco:

—¡Ven Draco, quizás tu si puedas despertar a mama! —chillo la niña, esperanzada.

Draco se dejo hacer por la niña, incapaz de decirle que su madre ya no despertaría, que jamás volvería.

"Al igual que tu madre" dijo una voz en su cabeza. El rubio no pudo evitar cerrar los puños hasta clavar sus uñas en las palmas.

—¡Mamá! —El angustioso grito de Mary lo hizo volver a la realidad.

El joven observo a la niña llorando frente a una manta revuelta y llena de sangre.

—Mamá me dejo —dijo la niña entre sollozos.

Draco la abrazo instintivamente, como su madre solía hacer cuando era pequeño y sufría pesadillas.

Lo había decidido. Llevaría a Mary a Hogwarts a través del pasadizo de la casa de los gritos, y luego emprendería su viaje hacia la venganza.

* * *

><p><strong>20 de Mayo de 1998, Hogsmeade.<strong>

Hermione espero a que Neville y la niña desaparecieran, luego emprendió el camino que la pequeña le había indicado. Camino durante más de diez minutos sin encontrar nada, hasta que se percato de algunas manchas de sangre en el piso, sangre fresca. Camino unos pasos mas y vio el cuerpo de un hombre vestido absolutamente de negro. Un mortifago. Hermione se apresuro hasta el encapuchado. Al comprobar que solo estaba inconsciente se apresuro a aplicarle un hechizo para atarlo. A unos pasos del cuerpo descubrió una varita rota, que supuso pertenecían a aquel individuo.

Un quejido la alerto. Con horror noto un sendero de sangre. Corrió siguiendo aquel camino carmesí. Al final del camino se encontró con Draco Malfoy, herido y casi muerto.

—¡Malfoy! —exclamo aterrada. Pese a todas las desagradables vivencias que el rubio le había hecho pasar, le angustiaba ver al muchacho tan malherido. —No te preocupes, ya mismo te llevare a San Mungo —dijo la castaña, con la esperanza de que Draco aun pudiese escucharla.

Malfoy abrió sus ojos con cansancio, miro a Hermione y esta sintió escalofríos al comprobar que los ojos del rubio se hallaban casi vacíos. Draco le hablo con esfuerzo.

—La niña —dijo con la voz entrecortada. —Sálvala. — susurro.

Luego cerró los ojos y se desmayo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autora: <strong>

Hola, la verdad es que desde hace un tiempo llevo escribiendo esta historia, pero quería dejarme un tiempo para escribir algunos capítulos. Por el total tengo escritos y preparados cinco capítulos. Las actualizaciones planeo realizarlas una vez al mes, lo cual me daría tiempo para seguir escribiendo capítulos y retocar algunas cosas de los que ya tengo armados. Quiero pedirles paciencia, por si alguna vez llego a retrasarme con las actualizaciones, como muchos sabrán la vida universitaria es complicada XD

Bueno, ahora me despido, espero que me den sus más sinceras opiniones.

¡Hasta el próximo mes!

* * *

><p><strong>Adelanto de capitulo:<strong>

—¿Qué se siente ser una escoria, Draco?¿Qué crees que pensaría tu padre al verte en el piso como un vil y asqueroso sangre sucia?

—No lo sé, Dolohov, pero estoy seguro de que de saberlo, me sentiría exactamente como tu. Y mi padre, pude pudrirse en el infierno.


	2. Odio

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen única y exclusivamente a J.K. Rowling. Solo lo que no reconozcan y la trama de la historia son propiedad de mi perturbada mente.

**Aclaraciones**:

Si bien la historia se ubica después del séptimo libro (exceptuando el epilogo, que en mi perturbada mente jamás ocurrió, ni debería haber ocurrido) algunos sucesos se encuentran cambiados y algunas muertes no han ocurrido.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo II<strong>

**Odio.**

* * *

><p><strong>19 de Mayo de 1998, Hogsmeade.<strong>

Draco Malfoy miraba el pecho de Mary subir y bajar a un ritmo acompasado y tranquilo. Luego de llorar en sus brazos por un buen rato, la niña se había quedado dormida. El rubio acaricio sus cabellos unos segundos. Una extraña emoción se apodero de él al mirar a la pequeña con las ropas desgarradas, ensangrentadas y los restos de lágrimas en sus ojos. Como pudo se extrajo su corroída capa y con una delicadeza que desconocía tener, envolvió a la niña con ella. Luego la dejo en el piso y se levanto. La observo unos segundos, pero la niña no se movió.

El Slytherin salio del escondite en el que se encontraban. Afuera el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse, haciendo que el clima de destrucción de Hogsmeade resultaba mucho más aterrador. Draco sintió su pecho oprimirse al evocar las imágenes de aquel pueblo lleno de vida. Recordó con tristeza las veces en las que su madre lo había llevado allí, los momentos que junto a sus amigos había compartido. Pero no solo los momentos que tanto atesoraba vinieron a el.

"Lo conviertes en un débil y asqueroso sentimental, Narcissa" Draco apretó los dientes y las manos. Podía sentir el sabor metálico de su sangre, pero no le importo. Su mente lo había transportado a los recuerdos de aquel día, como si todo estuviese ocurriendo de nuevo.

En su mente podía visualizar el despacho de su padre. La puerta se hallaba entre abierta. El rubio, que en aquel momento tenia 5 años se escondió tras la puerta. El miedo lo embargo al escuchar los gritos de sus padres.

"¿Como puedes decir eso, Lucius? Es solo un pequeño, ¡nuestro pequeño!" había gritado Narcissa Malfoy, llena de furia y angustia. "¿Acaso no te vanagloriabas de que para los Malfoy la familia era lo primero?"

Draco había escuchado ruidos de algo caer, y luego unos gemidos de dolor. Una maldición hasta ese momento desconocida abandono los labios de su padre, haciendo que su madre gritase. Draco ingreso al despacho asustado.

"¿Mami?" susurro con miedo. Lucius lo miro con asco, mientras que Narcissa le dirigía una mirada de puro espanto.

"_Crucio_" volvió a escuchar decir a su padre. Luego vio como una luz roja se aproximaba hacia él, y cuando lo alcanzo, un dolor insoportable lo embargo. Lanzo un grito desgarrador y las lágrimas rápidamente inundaron sus ojos. Su padre se detuvo y su madre se arrojo sobre él.

"Espero que sea la ultima vez que entres sin tocar Draco. Y tu Narcissa, mas te vale que nunca más vuelva a ver un hijo mío actuando de esa forma"

Luego de eso su padre había abandonado la habitación, dejándolo allí dolorido y aterrado, mientras su madre lloraba y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Draco tenso su mandíbula.

"Vas a pagármelas todas juntas, maldito hijo de puta"

— _Expecto Patronum_. — murmuro el joven. De su varita salio una majestuosa serpiente plateada. Esta siseo un par de veces antes de alzarse y tomar un audaz vuelo. Draco la vio contemplo hasta que se perdió de vista. Luego se volteo y entro al lugar donde Mary aun dormía.

* * *

><p><strong>19 de Mayo de 1998, Hogwarts.<strong>

Harry se hallaba angustiado. La profesora McGonagall le había informado de un patronus desconocido que anunciaba la presencia de una niña huérfana y herida en el pueblo de Hogsmeade. Nadie sabia a quien pertenecía ese patronus, y el hecho de que se tratara de una serpiente, despertaba los prejuicios de Harry, provocándole grandes dudas sobre la verisimilitud de dicha información, pero ¿si en verdad era cierto, serian sus sospechas lo suficientemente fuertes para cargar con el abandono de una niña herida? ¿Seria capaz de vivir él, con la idea de haber podido salvar a una niña inocente, y por temor a una trampa no haberlo hecho? Sin lugar a dudas, si se trataba de una trampa, sabían donde y como darle a Harry. El jamás abandonaría a nadie.

— Iré. — expreso el joven. Muchos lo contemplaron reticentes. La profesora de transformaciones no se hallaba demasiado de acuerdo con su decisión.

— No creo que sea buena idea, Harry — dijo Molly. Sus ojos lucían opacos y cansados. La señora Weasley fuerte y decidida parecía haber muerto con su hijo Fred. La tristeza inundaba a la mujer, y un tono suplicante fue lo que se dejo escuchar en su pedido. El tono de una madre que teme perder un hijo más.

— Yo tampoco creo que sea buena idea. Al menos habría que esperar hasta mañana. Salir durante la noche no es algo astuto.

Harry quiso gritar que no podían esperar. Que había una niña allí afuera que podía necesitarlos. Pero la mirada angustiada de la señora Weasley se lo impidió.

—Yo iré. — dijo Hermione. Muchos –entre ellos Harry- la observaron de modo reprobatorio. La joven mantuvo su mirada firme, dispuesta no flaquear. A su lado, Neville también se levanto y ofreció a acompañarla.

— Bien, pero será por la mañana, no podemos arriesgarnos — expreso McGonagall de forma rotunda.

* * *

><p><strong>20 de Mayo de 1998, Hogsmeade.<strong>

Los rayos de sol comenzaban a filtrarse en el escondite de Draco y Mary. La niña comenzaba a moverse y balbucear, síntoma de que pronto despertaría. El rubio la miro, una pequeña y triste sonrisa se asomo en su rostro, y una ola de vergüenza lo invadió al contemplar la dulce expresión de la niña aun dormida. Por gente como él Mary no tenía padres. Por gente como él habían sido asesinados demasiados inocentes. Por gente como él había ocurrido aquella guerra cruel, en la que no había victoria para ningún bando, sino vidas perdidas y un profundo dolor.

— Buenos días, Draco. — dijo la pequeña al despertar — ¿Cómo dormiste?

"¿Dormir? Los asesinos no merecen hacerlo, ¿Cómo podrías dormir, sabiéndote parte de aquellos que han quitado su vida a los padres de un niña? ¿Como duermes sabiendo que eres igual a ellos?"

— Bastante bien — dijo el rubio. La niña lo miro no muy convencida. Luego hizo un puchero.

— Mami dice que no hay que mentir — le riño la niña.

Draco la miro entre divertido e incrédulo

— ¿Por que dices que miento? — pregunto, perplejo. El siempre fue bueno mintiendo.

— Porque tienes el mismo color morado bajo los ojos que mami tiene cuando esta cansada — dijo la niña, mirándolo con reproche.

"Increíble, reñido por una niña" pensó maravillado. El joven le sonrió.

Mary saco entonces de sus ropas una pequeña bolsita. Comenzó a rebuscar en ella mientras Draco la miraba curioso.

— Mama me lo dio antes de caer dormida, ¿te gusta? ¡Es muy grande! — dijo la niña, feliz. Draco pensó que "grande" era un término demasiado pretencioso para referirse a aquella carterita que, para percepción del rubio, era aun más pequeña que su elegante billetera de piel de dragón.

Mary seguía, para sorpresa del rubio, buscando en aquel pequeño bolso. Finalmente pareció cansarse y procedió a volcar todo el contenido de aquella carterita. Draco se asombro al ver varias cosas salir de su interior.

"Un hechizo de extensión" pensó el rubio. Observo como de aquel "monederito" salían varios objetos y pociones. Reconoció el frasquito de esencia de dinamo, un bezoar, un espejo roto, una pluma, un tintero, un pequeño librito, una botellita de agua, unos chocolates, y una daga. Mary sonrío, tomo los chocolates y le tendió algunos a Draco.

Draco alzo una ceja. Era evidente que la niña tenía hambre por la voracidad que comía los chocolates. El joven sintió un nudo en el estomago al darse cuenta que no poseía nada consigo para alimentar a la niña. Desde luego, el también tenia hambre. Luego de huir de Malfoy Manor había quedado muy debilitado. Draco calculaba que harían dos días o tres días en los que había podido comer algo, pero ¿Cuándo habría sido la última vez que la niña habría comido algo decente? ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado durmiendo junto a sus padres muertos? ¿Y quién habría llevado el cuerpo de los padres de Mary?

—Mary, ¿desde cuando te ocultas aquí?

* * *

><p><strong>20 de Mayo de 1998, Hogwarts.<strong>

— Harry, ya sabes porque es mejor que te quedes aquí — riño Hermione por milésima vez a su amigo.

Harry la observaba con preocupación, mientras que Ron refunfuñaba molesto por no poder acompañar a la joven. Él debía acompañar a Ginny a conseguir algunas provisiones para elaborar pociones, y luego llevar esos insumos a San Mungo, una parte, y a Hogwarts la restante.

— No me gusta quedarme aquí sin hacer nada — se quejo Harry, furioso. Al joven le fastidiaba enormemente aquel trato diferencial que todos tenían con él. A duras penas lograba soportarlo siendo "el elegido", pero ahora, que la profecía ya había sido cumplida, y había logrado a Voldemort ¿Por qué todos insistían en que seguía siendo de gran importancia? Harry no lo entendía.

— Lo comprendo, Harry. Pero en estos momentos, los mortifagos están detrás de ti más que de cualquier otra persona por haber vencido a su señor — dijo Hermione, con paciencia.

Ron bufo, y miro molesto a la joven.

— ¿Y te crees que no iran por ti? ¿Por la hija de muggles, mejor amiga de Harry? —grito Ron. El joven había quedado devastado tras la muerte de Fred, si también llegaba a perder a Hermione, no podría soportarlo.

Hermione lo miro enojada. Entendía a sus amigos, pero en esos momentos más importante que cualquier otra cosa era salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas inocentes.

— Pues no por ello voy a quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, como ustedes desearían que hiciera — chillo Hermione — Hay vidas allí afuera, Ronald, y todos debemos colaborar para rescatar a cuantos podamos.

— ¡Si! Pero si consideras justo que a Harry se le niegue la posibilidad de ir, por ser quien es, eso también se aplica a ti. No quiero que vayas, no tú — dijo Ron.

— ¿Y quien quieres que vaya? Todos están ocupados y colaborando con la restauración del mundo mágico, nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo.

Harry miro medio incomodo a su amigo. Lo comprendía perfectamente ya que montaría la misma escena que él por Ginny.

— Sin embargo Hermione tiene razón, hay que salvar a todos cuanto podamos — dijo Harry con voz cansina — Ya no quiero que más gente inocente muera, ya no más.

Ron iba a replicar nuevamente, pero Hermione le dirigió una mirada funesta y se marcho del lugar, dejando al joven completamente rojo y con las palabras en la boca.

* * *

><p><strong>20 de Mayo de 1998, Hogsmeade.<strong>

— Dolohov

Draco maldijo en voz baja. Luego de salir con Mary de su escondite, y proceder unos cuantos metros, habían sido sorprendidos por el mortífago deambulando por los alrededores. El rubio insto a la niña a que se escondiese. No quería entrar en una batalla estando con la niña ahí.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya. Que bajo haz caído, Draco. Ayudando a semejante inmundicia — dijo el mortifago, con asco.

Miro a la atemorizada niña y le sonrío con crueldad

— ¡Pero si es la hija de los Swan! — dijo. La niña abrió los ojos, sorprendida de escuchar su apellido — No te preocupes mocosa, muy pronto te mandare con mami y papi — alzo su varita y apunto a la niña con ella, pero Draco se interpuso entre Dolohov y la niña.

Draco sentía una ira corroyendo su interior.

— Me temo que yo soy tu oponente, Dolohov — dijo el joven con voz fría. Más de uno se habría asustado al escuchar aquel tono en alguien tan joven, pero Dolohov solo le dirigió una sonrisa burlona.

— _¡Sectumsempra!_ — exclamo Dolohov, con rapidez, dando comienzo a la batalla.

Draco esquivo con agilidad el hechizo, e invoco un impedimenta para proteger a Mary. Insto a que la niña huyese, pero esta parecía haberse quedado congelada en el lugar. Draco maldijo nuevamente.

— Mary, vete de aquí — volvió a gritar, desesperado. Luego de desviar a duras penas un Crucio dirigido a la niña.

Mary lo miro con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y negó despacio. El mortifago aprovecho el descuido del rubio y convoco otro _Sectumsempra_ que impacto en el brazo del rubio. Draco reprimió un grito de dolor cuando su brazo comenzó a llenarse de profundos cortes. Dolohov rió con crueldad y lanzo varios Crucio, Draco logro desviar algunos con un Impedimenta, pero tuvo que empujar a Mary para evitar que esta recibiese el ataque. Esta vez Draco no pudo evitar deja escapar un grito de dolor en cuanto un Crucio le dio alcance. Tambaleante, el joven se levanto a duras penas.

—Mírate — rió Dolohov —Mira el patético espectáculo que estas ofreciendo, Draco ¿Qué crees que pensarían tu padre y tu tía al verte proteger a una patética niña sangre sucia? — El mortifago hizo un veloz movimiento con la varita que arrojo al rubio al piso, la varita del rubio cayo a unos cuantos metros del joven. Dolohov se acerco al muchacho y le pateo el estomago unas cuantas veces — ¿Qué se siente ser una escoria, Draco? — pregunto, en tono burlón.

Draco escupió un poco de sangre, miro fijamente al mortifago a los ojos, y para sorpresa de este, lanzo una risa despectiva.

— No lo se, Dolohov. Pero estoy mas que seguro, que de saberlo, me sentiría exactamente como tu — respondió el joven con sorna.

El mortifago lo miro con desprecio. Furioso levanto la varita dispuesto a asesinar a Malfoy. Draco espero que un rayo verde se precipitara sobre si, pero la sorpresa y el horror lo embargaron al contemplar como Mary le clavaba al mortifago una daga, que el joven recordó haber visto cuando la niña vaciaba el contenido de su carterita.

El encapuchado lanzo un chillido de dolor, y dirigió una mirada llena de odio a la niña. Malfoy le grito a la niña, desesperado, que se alejara. Mary comenzó a hacerse para atrás, mientras el mortifago se quitaba la daga de un tiron. Draco intentaba levantarse y llegar a su varita con desesperación.

— Asquerosa mocosa sangre sucia — rugió el encapuchado, parecía haberse olvidado de la presencia de Draco — Ahora vas a conocer lo que es el dolor.

Draco apretó los dientes con fuerza. Su pierna se había roto, muy probablemente en el momento en el que Dolohov lo arrojo por los aires. Draco vio con horror como el mortifago atacaba a Mary, quien a duras penas había llegado a esquivar un Crucio. Cansado, Dolohov utilizo un hechizo que Draco no había escuchado jamás. Este dio de lleno contra Mary, quien al ser alcanza se doblo sobre si misma antes de caer y lanzar un grito que helo la sangre de Draco.

Dolohov se rió del sufrimiento de la niña.

— ¿No crees que así es como deben terminar todos los impuros, Draco?

Draco lanzo un grito de odio ¿Quién era capaz de dañar así a un niño? ¿Qué clase de monstruo disfrutaba dañar a los demás? Sin saber como, Draco se levanto. Su varita acudió a su mano. Sentía un inmenso odio corroer sus venas, mientras contemplaba a Mary retorcerse y a Dolohov con una expresión de goce a causa del dolor de la niña.

— _Crucio_ — siseo el Slytherin, lleno de odio. El hechizo impacto de lleno contra Dolohov, quien no pudo evitar gritar lastimosamente. Aquella maldición solo era comparable a las de la mismísima Bellatrix.

Draco lanzo un _Depulso_ y envió lejos al mortifago, dejándolo inconsciente a causa del fuerte golpe. Luego corrió apresurado hacia la niña. Esta se encontraba con algunos cortes y un hilillo de sangre brotaba de su boca. Draco se aterrorizo, no sabia que maldición había utilizado Dolohov sobre la niña, por lo que no podía recurrir a ningún contra maleficio. Desesperado probo lo único que se le ocurrió, rebusco entre las posesiones de la niña y le dio a beber lo que quedaba de la esencia de dinamo. Las heridas superficiales comenzaron a desaparecer, y Mary pudo incorporarse, adolorida y con los ojos llorosos abrazo al joven. Draco miro hacia el lugar donde Dolohov había caído. El mortifago comenzaba a mostrar muestras de que pronto despertaría.

— Escúchame Mary, debes irte de aquí. Durante la noche envié un patronus, por lo que es probable que vengan a ayudarnos, mientras tanto, permanece oculta de los señores malos, yo te alcanzare en cuanto pueda. — dijo Draco con seriedad.

La niña intento replicar, pero la dureza de Draco la hicieron acatar su orden. Insegura, la niña comenzó a alejarse, pero Draco la retuvo momentáneamente, murmuro un hechizo y la niña comenzó a mimetizarse con el lugar, como si fuese un camaleón.

— Utilice un _hechizo desilusionador_, te ayudara a no ser vista, pero solo dura unos minutos. — dijo Draco. Luego la soltó, y escucho los pasos presurosos de la niña alejarse del lugar.

Dolohov lanzo un gemido de dolor. Tal parecía que pronto estaría en pie nuevamente.

"Si lo permito" pensó Draco, sombríamente. Cojeando se acerco hasta donde el mortifago comenzaba a levantarse.

—Expulso —susurro el joven. Dolohov voló por los aires y su varita cayo a los pies de Draco. El rubio piso con fuerza la varita del mortifago, y esta se partió en dos.

— ¿Que hechizo utilizaste sobre la niña? — siseo, en tono peligroso.

Dolohov sonrío, aunque una parte de el se hallaba aterrada. Algo en la mirada que el joven le dirigía le producía un profundo espanto.

— No va a sobrevivir, no importa lo que hagan, no va a sobrevivir. Va a sufrir lo indecible hasta que su pequeño cuerpecito ya no resista más.

Draco apretó la mandíbula. Podía sentir su sangre espesa a causa del odio que le provocaba escuchar al mortifago.

— Pues si ella no vive, tú tampoco lo harás — respondió Draco, fijando sus ojos oscurecidos en los del mortifago — también sufrirás lo indecible hasta que tu cuerpo no aguante más _¡Crucio!_

* * *

><p><strong>21 de Mayo de 1998, San Mungo.<strong>

— En verdad lo sentimos, no podemos salvarla — dijo el medimago, medio incomodo.

Harry y Hermione miraron con tristeza al hombre. Unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Hermione. Harry apretó los puños con fuerza. El medimago les pidió disculpas y se alejo del lugar. Aun había muchas emergencias que tratar.

— ¡Es solo una niña! — grito Harry, furioso — Si hubiéramos ido en el momento en que llego el patronus… — Harry sintió nauseas al pensar que podrían haber salvado a la niña — ¿Cómo alguien puede utilizar semejante maldición sobre una niña tan pequeña?

Hermione no contesto, pero también ella se preguntaba como alguien podía ser capaz de causarle semejante daño a una pequeña niña. El medimago les había informado que solo era cuestión de tiempo, que la niña no sobreviviría, que no sabían como combatir aquella maldición, que solo podían ayudarla a que no sufriese.

Malfoy era otro caso. El joven había sobrevivido la noche, para sorpresa de los medimagos, pero aun así el pronostico no era del todo alentador. No se sabía a ciencia cierta las secuelas que el joven podría tener una vez que despertara.

Hermione solo esperaba que el joven despertase y se recuperara pronto. Encontrarlo malherido y preocupándose por Mary habían provocado que la joven mirase con nuevos ojos al Slytherin. La hicieron pensar que el joven no debía ser tan malo como siempre pensaron ella, Harry y Ron. La hicieron creer, que Dumbledore tenía razón, y que Malfoy no era un asesino, que no era tan mala persona.

* * *

><p><strong>20 de Mayo de 1998, Hogsmeade. <strong>

Ya no sabia cuantos _Crucio_ le había lanzado a Dolohov, pero sentía que aquello no era suficiente. Sentía que el dolor que le provocaba al encapuchado no era suficiente para saldar su crimen, que la muerte no era suficiente castigo.

Dolohov había dejado de gritar con el último Crucio, y había caído inconsciente.

— _Ennervate _— siseo Draco, pero el hechizo no tuvo efecto y el mortifago siguió inconsciente. Draco gruño. Quería que sufriera, quería que estuviese conciente para sentir aquel dolor, que estuviese despierto para contemplar la luz escapar de sus ojos cuando lo matase, porque alguien así no merecía vivir, y Draco se ocuparía de que así fuese.

_No eres un asesino, Draco_

La frase que Dumbledore le había dicho retumbaba en su mente. El viejo director pensaba que no era una mala persona, que tenia salvación.

"Que equivocado que estaba" pensó Draco, sombrío. El era un monstruo, una persona sedienta de sangre y ansias de venganza. Levanto la varita y apunto al mortifago inconsciente. Si no podía torturarlo mas, debía matarlo, se encargaría de que hubiese una escoria menos en el mundo.

_No eres un asesino, Draco_

La voz de Dumbledore seguía retumbando en su mente, confundiéndolo.

_No eres un asesino, Draco _

El quería matar a Dolohov, quería vengar a su madre y matar a su tía y a su padre.

_No eres un asesino, Draco_

Draco se cubrió la cabeza con sus manos. Comenzaba a sentir un extraño y potente dolor en el brazo donde portaba la marca tenebrosa. Se forzó a abrir los ojos y enfocarlos sobre el cuerpo del mortifago.

"Mátalo. Mátalo y habrá un asesino menos por el cual preocuparse" dijo una voz en su cabeza. "Mátalo y serás como ellos. Un asesino."

Draco sintió asco de sus propios pensamientos.

"¿Acaso no es lo que quieres? ¿Matarlos a todos? Hazlo, puedes hacerlo."

_No eres un asesino, Draco_

— ¡Basta! — siseo Draco. El dolor en su brazo había aumentado, y sentía su cabeza estallar. El rubio comenzó a retroceder. Sentía que pronto se desmayaría por la perdida de sangre y por el dolor. Pero aun así se forzó a seguir. Debía reencontrarse con Mary.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autora<strong>

¡Por poco no llegaba! Pero por suerte pude preservar mi promesa de un capitulo por mes (aunque justo haya actualizado el ultimo día del mes) xD En fin, yendo ahora si al capitulo ¿Qué piensan de este Draco, quien comienza a mostrar ciertos rasgos de bondad, pero que por otro lado se encuentra lleno de deseos oscuros? ¿Les parece interesante, o comienza a molestarles la manera de narrar, alternando la historia? Quería comentarle que muchos de estos recortes son hechos para que puedan enterarse los sucesos en otro momento, como por ejemplo el momento en que Draco le pregunta a Mary desde cuando estaba ahí.

Ahora, yendo a otros temas, quería comentarles que estoy haciendo un guión, como entrega para la facultad, ¿estarían interesados en que se los mostrara, una vez terminado? También he hecho unos cortos, que en cuanto tenga tiempo pienso subir ¡Todos están invitados a verlos y darme su opinión!

Ahora respondiendo reviews…

**FoxLilyPotter**** : **¡Hola! Primero que nada muchas gracias por dejarme tu opinión ^^ Quería comentarte que en realidad no soy nueva acá en , solo que tengo mas de mis fics en mi primera cuenta (NieveS-16) pero que por algunos motivos decidí cambiar. Una vez tenga todos mis fics corregidos pienso subirlos a esta cuenta ^^ podes pasarte por mi antigua cuenta a ver mis fics (aunque espero no te horrorices, ahí están mis primeros fics, y muchos de ellos están con MUCHAAAS faltas) ¡Saludos y gracias de nuevo! Espero puedas comentar nuevamente este fic ^^

**Luuz:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario. En verdad espero que la historia pueda estar a la altura de lo que esperas ^^

**Yue yuna: ¡**Gracias por tus ánimos! Espero no defraudarte, y poder publicar siempre a tiempo ^^

**AlexiaRiddle:** Un honor tener tu comentario acá. Realmente me esta gustando mucho tu fic OBLIVION así como también disfrute mucho leyendo MALFOY vs GRANGER ¡Espero que puedas disfrutar mi historia de la misma forma que pude disfrutar las tuyas!

Muchas gracias a las personas que agregaron la historia a sus favoritos, aunque la próxima espero puedan dejarme un comentario ^^

¡Bien ahora si, hasta el próximo capitulo!


	3. Oscuridad

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen única y exclusivamente a J.K. Rowling. Solo lo que no reconozcan y la trama de la historia son propiedad de mi perturbada mente.

**Aclaraciones:**

Si bien la historia se ubica después del séptimo libro (exceptuando el epilogo, que en mi perturbada mente jamás ocurrió, ni debería haber ocurrido)algunos sucesos se encuentran cambiados y algunas muertes no han ocurrido.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo III<strong>

**Oscuridad.**

* * *

><p><strong>20 de Mayo de 1998, Hogsmeade.<strong>

Draco cayó pesadamente en el suelo, provocando un ruido sordo que retumbo en todo el lugar. Sentía como si hubiese recorrido kilómetros de distancia sin descanso alguno, pero eso solo era la sensación provocada por una pierna rota al ser forzada más allá de los límites. Draco sabía que ya no podía continuar, que su cuerpo ya no resistiría más.

Una punzada de dolor atravesó su alma. No podía alcanzar a Mary, ya no podría verla, porque indudablemente moriría. Había perdido demasiada sangre como para transportarse y llegar a San Mungo o a Hogwarts. No podía salvarse, y no podía salvar a Mary.

"Como tampoco pudiste salvar a tu madre" Draco apretó los puños con fuerza, mordió sus labios hasta que estos sangraran, sus ojos se oscurecieron y perdieron brillo y lanzo un quejido, mezcla de dolor e impotencia.

"Nunca puedes salvar a nadie. No eres mas que un débil e inútil bueno para nada." Sus pensamientos lo torturaban, rasgando su ya dañada alma. Pero el sabia que todo aquello era verdad. En aquellos instantes, se sentía nada. Solo el dolor y los deseos de una venganza imposible de alcanzar residían en el.

Su vista comenzaba a oscurecerse. El dolor se su cuerpo comenzó a adormecerse y la sangre dejaba su cuerpo cada vez mas lentamente. Sentía frío. Pronto llegaría el fin. Mas solo seria el fin de su existencia física, porque Draco no creía posible que el odio que sentía en su interior se extinguiese. Eso no ocurriría jamás.

Draco cerró sus ojos. Ya no podía ver nada, por lo que de nada servia que permanecieran abiertos. El dolor físico ya casi había desaparecido, pero mil veces hubiese preferido el joven sufrir ese dolor antes que el sufrimiento de su alma.

"Al menos te hubieses llevado a Dolohov al infierno" Draco forzó una sonrisa. Una mueca vacía y espeluznante cruzo su rostro. Debería haber matado a Dolohov. De esa forma al menos, habría borrado de este mundo a un maldito asesino. Hubiese limpiado el mundo de un torturador, un individuo lleno de oscuridad que no merecía mas que penas y sufrimientos. Un monstruo que le había hecho daño a una niña. A Mary.

"¿Y tu eres mejor?" se mofo aquella voz oscura y sombría proveniente de su mente.

No. El no era mejor. La prueba de ello era aquella marca en su brazo. Señal de un pasado lleno de ideas estupidas y prejuiciosas, por que si algo había aprendido Draco Malfoy durante la guerra, es que tanto muggles, sangre sucias, mestizos o sangre puras, sangraban, morían y sufrían igual. Tarde descubrió, que aquella guerra carecía de sentido. Que las muertes eran una perdida de importantes vidas. Y eso era lo que, posiblemente, mas avergonzaba o lastimaba a Draco. Saberse partidario de aquello. Saberse uno de los culpables de la perdida de tantas vidas inocentes, por una causa absolutamente egoísta.

El rubio nunca se había visto capaz de asesinar a nadie. Había sido forzado a torturar muchas veces contra su voluntad. Había visto muertes sumamente crueles. Violaciones. Todo tipo de torturas que tenían por objetivo humillar, degradar, remover toda pizca de dignidad que un ser humano (sea cual sea su sangre), debía poseer.

"Eres igual a ellos, porque en el fondo, tu deseas causarles lo mismo. Deseas aplicar sobre ellos el mismo dolor. Deseas aplicar sobre ellos el peso de una justicia injusta."

Si. El lo deseaba. Era tan fuerte el anhelo que sentía como su sangre se espesaba, corrompiéndose. Podía sentir como por sus venas circulaba, no sangre, sino odio.

"Si quieres venganza, levántate"

Si, la deseaba. Anhelaba matar a su tía y a su padre. A la gente como Dolohov. A todos y cada uno de los mortifagos. A la gente como el. A el mismo. Draco intento levantarse. Aquel movimiento despertó el letargo de su cuerpo. El rubio no pudo reprimir un quejido, mientras se tendía en la posición anterior.

— ¡Malfoy!— aquel grito aterrado capto la atención del joven. Intento observar a la persona que rápidamente se acercaba a el, pero solo veía una silueta borrosa. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—No te preocupes, ya mismo te llevare a San Mungo — escucho esta vez mas cerca de el. Volvió a abrir los ojos, y se percato que aquella silueta pertenecía a Hermione Granger.

—La niña —dijo con esfuerzo. —Sálvala. — susurro. Luego su voz perdió fuerza. Antes de que la oscuridad lo engullera, contemplo, con esfuerzo, la mueca de espanto en el rostro de la joven.

Hermione miro aterrada al rubio. Tenía muy mal aspecto y había perdido mucha sangre. Con rapidez, comunico la situación a los miembros de la orden por medio de un patronus. Al lugar llegó rápidamente la profesora McGonagall, acompañado de un preocupado Harry.

—Tenemos que llevarlo pronto a San Mungo — musito Hermione, nerviosa. Cada minuto que perdían era de suma importancia para salvar la vida de Malfoy. Le aviso a la profesora de transformaciones sobre la presencia del mortifago atado, y con ayuda de Harry, desaparecieron con Malfoy rumbo a San Mungo.

* * *

><p><strong>20 de Mayo de 1998, San Mungo.<strong>

Madame Pomfrey deambulaba por el lugar con suma rapidez. Iba de aquí para allá viendo en que podía ayudar. Si podía hacer algo para evitar que la muerte se cobrara una vida más. La enfermera de Hogwarts se hallaba muy nerviosa por los recientes heridos encontrados. Muchos de ellos se hallaban en grave estado, pero si hay algo que en verdad conmovió a Madame Pomfrey fue la aparición de Neville, quien cargaba en brazos a una pequeña niña, muy malherida.

— Hermione y yo encontramos a esta niña en Hogsmeade — musito, nervioso — Al llegar aquí se desmayo — dijo asustado.

La enfermera de Hogwarts le pidió a Neville que dejara a la niña sobre una camilla. Luego lo insto a salir de la habitación. Comenzó a retirar la ropa de la niña, y vio una serie de profundos cortes. Aplico unos agüentos sobre aquellas heridas, que pronto cerraron. Pero nada podía ser tan fácil, y tan rápido como se cerraron volvieron a abrirse aquellos cortes. Madame Pomfrey comprendió que lo que aquella niña tenía seria más difícil de tratar, pero ella salvaría a esa niña. Haría hasta lo imposible por salvar aquella vida.

Madame Pomfrey ya no sabía cuantas horas habían transcurrido. Había aplicado todos sus conocimientos médicos sobre la niña, pero aquellas heridas no cerraban, y lamentablemente, la mujer jamás había visto tal maldición. Ni siquiera los medimagos mas experimentados sabían que habían utilizado contra Mary. Pero todos coincidían en la misma cruel verdad: la niña moriría desangrada.

Los ojos de la enfermera se llenaron de lágrimas. Toda su vida, desde muy pequeña, había deseado dedicarse a curar a otros, a salvar vidas. Mientras muchos se empeñaban en destruir, Madame Pomfrey había optado por preservar la vida. Por eso se había convertido en enfermera. Pero ahora eso poco importaba. Pese a sus intentos muchas vidas se le habían ido de las manos. La guerra había arrebatado centenares de vidas, y aun seguía allí, robando, destruyendo. Y ella, no podía hacer nada.

* * *

><p><strong>20 de Mayo de 1998, numero 12 de Grimmauld Place.<strong>

—Enervate

Dolohov abrió los ojos súbitamente. Al principio el mortifago observaba todo borroso. Delante de si se hallaban tres siluetas. El encapuchado cerro los ojos con fuerza, parpadeo y volvió a fijar sus ojos oscuros en aquellas figuras. Frente a si reconoció a Minerva Mcgonagall, la vieja mano derecha de Albus Dumbledore, la ex vicedirectora de Hogwarts. Al lado de esta, se encontraba Kingsley, un temido auror entre los mortifagos, que además se rumoreaba que pronto obtendría el cargo como ministro de magia. Arthur Weasley, el amante de muggles cerraba aquella maravillosa comitiva.

—Que bello despertar, rodeado de escoria— gruño Dolohov. Ojeo el lugar en el que se encontraba, pero no reconoció aquella enorme sala con corroídos muebles.

—Imagino que apreciaras más los dulces despertares de Azakaban— dijo Minerva Mcgonagall con voz dura. Su mirada fría se poso en los ojos del mortifago con desprecio.

El mortifago rió.

— ¿Azkaban? ¿Crees que ese lugar, sin dementores, puede ser llamado prisión?

Dolohov, así como todos los mortifagos, tenían la fe ciega de que la amenaza de Azkaban había quedado en el pasado: los dementores habían tomado partido de lado del Señor Tenebroso, y aunque este hubiese perecido, los encapuchados sabían que los aurores jamás volverían a fiarse de los devoradores de almas. Y sin aquellos seres, aquella prisión no era nada, absolutamente nada.

— Puede que no tengamos intenciones de enviarte allí— dijo Kingsley— Por el contrario, disfrutaras de nuestra compañía por una buena temporada…

* * *

><p><strong>20 de Mayo de 1998, San Mungo.<strong>

Todo era negro. Por más que avanzara y avanzara nada cambiaba. Solo se hallaba rodeado de una pura y basta oscuridad. Solo aquella negrura y una serie de palabras inteligibles lo acompañaban en aquel lugar, sea donde sea que estuviera. Draco Malfoy quiso gritar, desahogar toda la frustración que sentía en aquel momento. Acaso ¿había muerto? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué todo estaba negro? ¿Estaría ciego? Un sentimiento de angustia lo inundo tan súbitamente que casi podía sentir su corazón ser retorcido.

"Mary" pensó el joven con angustia, ¿estaría viva? ¿Habría podido Granger encontrarla y salvarla?

Las palabras antes incomprensibles fueron volviéndose más entendibles, poco a poco.

Sangre, odio, venganza, muerte, dolor. Ideas nefastas comenzaban a invadir al joven. Una extraña voz realizando un pedido macabro.

"Tortúralos a todos, hazlos desangrarse, suplicar. Rásgalos, córtalos, mátalos"

Draco llevo las manos a su antebrazo izquierdo. Sentía una quemazón insoportable, allí donde portaba la marca tenebrosa. Gimió, mientras el coro de voces que escuchaba se volvía más y más confuso.

"_¿Dónde demonios estoy?"_

Y como si alguien hubiese escuchado su pregunta, la respuesta le fue respondida, por una voz fría, burlona, maligna.

"_Estas en tu propia mente, Draco"_

* * *

><p><strong>20 de Mayo de 1998, numero 12 de Grimmauld Place.<strong>

Dolohov apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Sus dientes se hundieron en la tierna carne de sus labios, haciendo que unos hilillos de sangre comenzaran a caer de esta y resbalar por su barbilla.

— Responde la pregunta, Dolohov — expreso Kingsley, en tono duro.

Por más que Dolohov intento mantener su boca cerrada, se vio obligado a responder con la verdad a causa del veritaserum.

—Nos ordenaron apoderarnos de todos los cuerpos de magos caídos — contesto el mortifago, mirando con odio a Kingsley.

— ¿Por qué quieren los cuerpos?

—No lo se

— ¿Que hechizo utilizaste sobre la niña que acompañaba a Draco Malfoy?

El mortifago sonrió con crueldad.

— Expulsis sanguine— dijo Dolohov, deleitándose en cada letra.

Kingsley lo miro entre sorprendido y horrorizado. Miro a Arthur y a McGonagall, quienes compartían su misma expresión.

— La maldición de expulsión de sangre — susurro Arthur, pálido.

— Una variante de la Maldición de Expulsión de entrañas, creada por Urquhart Rackharrow — Kingsley miro con asco al mortifago — ¿Como puedes utilizar una maldición así con una niña?

Dolohov fijo sus orbes oscuros en los ojos de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y lanzo una cruel carcajada.

— Solo me ocupe de extraer toda la suciedad de la sangre de aquella niñita.

* * *

><p><strong>20 de Mayo de 1998, San Mungo.<strong>

— ¡Basta! — siseo Draco, desesperado.

Sorprendentemente, tan rápido como el joven grito, la oscuridad a su alrededor se disolvió. Parecía como si alguien hubiese oprimido un interruptor, y la luz se hubiese encendido. Draco tuvo que apretar los ojos con fuerza y tapar su rostro para que la repentina claridad no dañase sus ojos. Poco a poco, fue entreabriendo los ojos, hasta acostumbrarse completamente.

El rubio veía el panorama ante sus ojos con incredulidad. Se encontraba en King`s Cross, pero a diferencia del lugar por el que había transitado toda su vida, aquella terminal era de color blanco. Todo era blanco. Draco contemplo anonadado su alrededor. Un enorme tren blanco estaba allí. Despedía humo de color blanco, y su bocina señalaba que pronto saldría de ahí. Draco sintió el impulso de subirse, ¿acaso aquel tren lo llevaría a Hogwarts?

Draco comenzó a avanzar al tren con decisión. Pero una repentina risita irritante interrumpió su objetivo. Draco miro en dirección hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquella risa. Instintivamente llevo su mano al bolsillo donde guardaba su varita, pero allí no había nada.

—Yo no me subirá ahí si fuera tú— dijo una voz, que para gusto de Draco, rebalsaba arrogancia.

— ¿Quien demonios esta ahí? —grito Draco, furioso. Mantuvo la mano en su bolsillo. Sea quien sea que estuviese ahí, no podía mostrarse titubeante y sin varita — Será mejor que te muestres pronto— siseo Draco.

Como respuesta obtuvo una risa musical, que solo lograron causar mayor nerviosismo e irritación en Draco. Luego de aquella risa, Draco comenzó a escuchar unos pasos acercándose. Draco se coloco en posición de ataque: apretó aun más la mandíbula y los puños. De entre las sombras apareció un joven, un poco mayor que el. Este vestía una tunica negra, como de mortifago. Malfoy se tenso aun más. El joven le sonrió burlonamente.

— ¿Quién demonios eres tu? —gruño Draco, analizando a su contrincante.

El joven lo miro socarronamente, luego alzo una ceja, contrariado.

—Esas no son formas de saludar, primito.

* * *

><p><strong>21 de Mayo de 1998, San Mungo.<strong>

Mary Swan abrió los ojos con esfuerzo. Al principio la luz dañaba sus ojos, pero al pasar los minutos fue acostumbrándose a la claridad. Miro el lugar que se encontraba desorientada. Una habitación blanca, con maquinas extrañas, una enorme ventana adornada con muchas flores y una pequeña mesita a su lado. Mary ya había estado en un lugar así antes, con su mama.

Un repentino sonido llamo la atención de la pequeña. Giro la cabeza y vio a Madame Pomfrey acercarse a ella rápidamente. La enfermera parecía sorprendida y aliviada de verla despierta. Rápidamente se acerco a ella. La miraba con ojos llorosos y preocupados.

— ¿Como te sientes pequeña? — pregunto Madame Pomfrey, con la voz temblorosa, casi quebrada.

Mary solo miraba en todas direcciones. Una expresión de dolor surcaba su bello rostro. Tosió, y la enfermera de Hogwarts se apresuro en ayudarla a beber un poco de agua. Mary la miro durante unos segundos, como evaluándola.

— ¿Puedo pedirle un favor? — dijo con voz débil la pequeña. Hablar le costaba mucho dolor.

Madame Pomfrey se sentó con cuidado en la cama de la pequeña, tomo sus manos con delicadeza y dejo caer las lagrimas que con tanto esfuerzo intentaba retener. Mary le limpio algunas lagrimitas e le dedico una sonrisa débil y cansada.

—Por supuesto que si pequeña, por supuesto que si…— sollozo Madame Pomfrey al mirar a Mary, comprendiendo que la niña sabía cual seria su destino, que depositaba en ella la confianza de su ultima voluntad.

* * *

><p><strong>22 de Mayo de 1998, Callejón Diagon. <strong>

— Ronald, ya deja de refunfuñar. Sabes perfectamente por que Madame Pomfrey nos mando a nosotros aquí — dijo Ginny, con voz cansina. Comprendía perfectamente la posición de Harry y Ron. Ella también quería salir a luchar contra los mortifagos, aquellos magos sin corazón que día a día se cobraban más y más victimas. Comprendía a los muchachos por que ella misma se sentía inútil al ver como día a día, mas inocentes morían. Pero también comprendía la importancia de estar preparados adecuados correctamente, de proteger a los heridos ya los niños.

—Podrían haber mandado a alguien mas a buscar estas pociones — dijo Ron, malhumorado. La mayoría de los Weasley se encontraban a la caza de los mortifagos, exceptuando a Molly Weasley que se hallaba en Hogwarts, ayudando en la reconstrucción, a los heridos y a todos aquellos niños que quedaron huérfanos.

Ginny bufo molesta por la terquedad de su hermano.

—Deja de quejarte hermanito. Mientras mas rápido terminemos aquí, más pronto podremos volver.

Los hermanos Weasley comenzaron a buscar las pociones necesarias en los locales especializados en el área. Ginny debía admitir que Hermione tenía razón: realmente en las situaciones más difíciles es donde se ve la solidaridad de la gente, ya que los dueños de aquellos locales, ante la situación que pasaba el mundo mágico, habían puesto su mercancía y cooperación a disposición de las victimas. Ginny estaba realmente orgullosa del esfuerzo que la mayoría estaba realizando.

— ¿Que cosas pedían en la lista, Ginny? — pregunto Ron, mirando con el ceño fruncido unos cuantos frascos con contenido extraño.

— Mm necesitamos algunos bezoar, poción crece-huesos, pócimas para dormir, mucha esencia de dictamo, poción para heridas, poción reabastecedora de sangre, remedio para quemaduras…también necesitamos llevar unas cuantas cosas mas para que Madame Pomfrey y mama puedan hacer unas cuantas pociones…—dijo Ginny. No pudo evitar hacérsele un nudo en la garganta al ver la cantidad de pociones necesarias. Eso solo le hizo recordar la gran cantidad de heridos.

Ron deposito una mano en su hombro. Le sonrió con tristeza y se apresuro a recolectar las cosas necesarias.

* * *

><p><strong>22 de Mayo de 1998, San Mungo. <strong>

Hermione dejo caer unas cuantas lágrimas al enterarse de la muerte de Mary. La pequeña niña apenas un día a sus terribles heridas. Madame Pomfrey había intentado mantenerla viva por medio de varias dosis de esencia de dictamo y pociones reabastecedoras de sangre, pero no importaba que método se usara. La sangre se escapaba del cuerpo de la pequeña niña.

La joven era la primera en saber la muerte de la pequeña. Si bien Harry la había acompañado el día anterior a escuchar sobre el estado de la pequeña, en esos momentos el ojiverde se encontraba reunido con la profesora McGonagall, Kingsley, Arthur y algunos miembros sobrevivientes del ministerio. Hermione también había sido llamada a aquella reunión, pero la joven se negó a ir: en aquellos momentos, deseaba quedarse en San Mungo para ayudar a los heridos, junto con Madame Pomfrey, con quien Hermione había forjado una muy buena relación en ese tiempo.

La castaña bajo la cabeza intentando de esta forma evitar que Madame Pomfrey viera sus lágrimas. Ambas se encontraban en la habitación de Mary. Madame Pomfrey miraba con ojos vacíos la pequeña silueta cubierta con una sabana blanca.

— Tan pequeña…—la escucho Hermione, lamentarse.

Suavemente la enfermera de Hogwarts se dio la vuelta. Miro a Hermione a los ojos. Hermione se estremeció al verla. En los ojos de Madame Pomfrey se observaba el cansancio, el dolor…y cierta resignación. Hermione sentía un nudo en la garganta.

— No pude salvarla — musito Madame Pomfrey, en voz baja — Lo intente, pero no pude salvarla — sollozo esta vez. Llevo las manos a su cara para limpiar unas cuantas lágrimas.

Hermione se acerco a ella, con el corazón estrujado. Ella comprendía a Madame Pomfrey. Sentía la impotencia de no haber podido salvar a muchas personas, de no poder sanar el dolor de los heridos, de ver niños morir, familias destruirse, compañeros caídos. Abrazo a Madame Pomfrey como con fuerza, intentando demostrarle su apoyo, y a la vez trasmitirle su entendimiento, sus propios sentimientos.

— Hizo todo lo que pudo, y más también — dijo Hermione, con voz quebrada.

La castaña sentía el dolor de Madame Pomfrey como propio. Ya no podía soportar más aquello. Ya no podía, no quería luchar más. No quería herir, ni ser herida. No, nunca mas. Iba a aceptar la propuesta que días atrás, Madame Pomfrey le había hecho.

* * *

><p><strong>22 de Mayo de 1998, San Mungo.<strong>

Draco miro al joven con expresión desconcierto.

"¿Su primo? Que primo ni ocho cuartos ¡El no tenia ningún primo!"

— Yo no tengo ningún primo — dijo Draco, secamente. Observaba con atención los movimientos de aquel muchacho.

El joven chasqueo la lengua y frunció las cejas.

— Oh bueno, quizás más que primo sea tu primo segundo — dijo el joven, con aire pensativo. Luego sonrió burlonamente, lo que irritaba de sobremanera a Draco.

"Idiota arrogante" pensó Draco, furioso.

— ¡Hey! ¿Justo tú me vas a acusar de arrogante? — dijo el joven, burlón. Draco lo miro entre incrédulo y furioso.

— ¿Quién carajo eres? — pregunto Draco, con desprecio.

— No te pongas así Draco, soy tu primo segundo…Regulus Black

Black. El apellido hizo eco en la cabeza de Draco. El apellido de su madre. ¿Era acaso aquel joven pariente de su madre? ¿Tendría otra familia, además de su maldito padre y tía de mierda?

"No seas idiota, es una trampa, tu madre te hubiera dicho si tuvieses familia" grito su mente.

Regulus lo miro, esta vez su mirada tornándose triste.

— Cissy no podía hablarte de mi Draco. No podía presentarte conmigo. Nunca podríamos habernos conocido, Draco — dijo Regulus, con dolor.

Draco lo miro furioso.

— Nunca llames así a mi madre — grito el joven, alterado. Aun recordaba la burlona voz de su tío, utilizando aquel estupido apodo con su madre. Lo odiaba.

Regulus repentinamente jadeo. Miro a Draco con ojos muy abiertos, y con mucho dolor.

— ¿Cissy murió? — pregunto, destrozado. Su expresión arrogante había desaparecido de su cara. Draco cerró los ojos al recordar la muerte de su madre. Regulus empalideció al leer, en la mente de Draco, lo que había ocurrido.

— Bellatrix…— susurro. Y repentinamente, Regulus pareció quedarse congelado en su lugar. Miro a Draco a los ojos con una expresión suplicante.

— ¿Mi hermano, Sirius, esta bien? — pregunto Regulus, y se quedo observando fijamente a Draco.

Draco lo observo, con rostro inexpresivo.

— No. Esta muerto.

* * *

><p><strong>22 de Mayo de 1998, Hogwarts.<strong>

Molly Weasley miraba contenta y con orgullo los avances que Luna había tenido. La muchacha le había parecido un poco extraña al principio, pero con un gran corazón. Ella la ayudaba a curar a los heridos en Hogwarts, y gracias a su ayuda, muchos pacientes se habían estabilizado. Molly se sentía realmente feliz y orgullosa.

— Debería haberle pedido a Ginny y Ron que me trajeran un poco de Nargle — dijo Luna, en su típica voz soñadora. Algunas personas la miraban extrañada, pero Molly solo sonrió. No comprendía bien de lo que la joven hablaba…pero eso no importaba. Le alegraba que existiera gente como Luna, siempre optimista y soñadora.

Pero no todo podía ser color de rosas. Un patronus muy conocido por Molly y Luna entro en el castillo. Un gran caballo se aproximo trotando hacia ellas.

— Mortifagos…Ataque…Ron…herido… por favor vengan pronto — dijo el patronus, con la voz de Ginny, cortada y distorsionada.

El patronus se desvaneció paulatinamente, dejando un sabor amargo en la boca de Molly Weasley. Incluso Luna pareció tensarse más que de costumbre.

— Horace — dijo Molly, con voz monótona — quédate con los heridos— dijo Molly, y luego, con una velocidad envidiable comenzó a correr rumbo a la salida. Luna se apresuro a seguirla.

* * *

><p><strong>22 de Mayo de 1998, Callejón Diagon.<strong>

La agonía que Harry sintió cuando recibió el patronus de Ginny no podía describirse. Sentía como en su pecho se había abierto un profundo agujero. Y cuando llego al callejón Diagon, aquel dolor, aquel miedo, solo se intensificaron. Un poco más de veinte mortifagos deambulaban por el lugar. Luces rojas y verdes inundaban el lugar. Harry vio a Molly Weasley enfrentarse a dos mortifagos, mientras llamaba a gritos a sus hijos. Harry sintió su nuca erizarse al escuchar la voz de una madre llena de pánico por el bienestar de sus hijos.

— ¡Harry! — Hermione se acercaba el, agitada. Tras de si, se encontraba Neville con la varita alzada. Ambos parecían sumamente nerviosos.

Todos luchaban ágilmente contra los mortifagos, mientras Harry y Hermione intentaban localizar a Ron y a Ginny. Neville había ido en ayuda de Luna.

— Vaya, que agradable sorpresa verlos otra vez, queridos.

Bellatrix Lestrange había aparecido. Una sonrisa demencial se extendía en su rostro. Su lengua acaricio sus labios, y luego dejo escapar una carcajada llena de crueldad.

— ¿Buscan a sus amiguitos? — dijo con burla.

Harry estallo. Saco su varita y en un arrebato lanzo un ataque a Bellatrix, quien lo rechazo con facilidad.

— ¿Oh que pasa Harry? ¿Temes quedarte sin noviecita y sin cuñado, así como te quedaste sin padres ni padrino? — se burlo con maldad.

Hermione aprovecho la verborrea de Bellatrix para lanzarle un hechizo de desarme, pero la bruja nuevamente logro rechazar el ataque. Bellatrix miro con asco y con desprecio a la joven.

— Asquerosa sangre sucia — musito. Luego, tan rápido como enfureció, una sonrisa ilumino su rostro— ¿Quieres jugar como la ultima vez? — pregunto con inocencia.

Hermione no pudo evitar que su mirada se llenase de pánico. Aun tenía pesadillas recordando el dolor que Bellatrix le había provocado en Malfoy Manor. Aun se despertaba por las noches a causa de ello. Y aun tenía aquella marca que indicaba la impureza de su sangre en su brazo.

— ¡GINNY! — El angustioso grito de la señora Weasley detuvo todas las batallas. Todos giraron a ver la dirección hacia la que la Señora Weasley corría sin ningún tipo de prudencia.

Ginny apareció de entre los escombros arrastrando a un inmóvil y ensangrentado Ron. A espaldas de Ginny, y con la varita alzada, se encontraba un mortifago sonriente. El tiempo pareció detenerse para todos. Harry jadeo, e hizo un ademán de correr hacia sus amigos. Lo mismo hizo Hermione, pero ninguno llegaría a tiempo. Bellatrix rió, muy complacida y emocionada. Otro grito de espanto inundo el lugar. Todos permanecían congelados. El mortifago que apuntaba a Ginny y a Ron amplio su sonrisa. Un rayo verde salio despedido de su varita. Pero el rayo no apuntaba a los hermanos pelirrojos.

—¡SEÑORA WEASLEY! — grito Neville, el único que pareció despertar de aquel trance.

Muy tarde Molly comprendió la trampa. El rayo verde se precipitaba sobre ella. No podía esquivarlo y no podía rechazarlo. Molly dejo escapar algunas lágrimas.

"Merlín…si tengo que morir, que así sea. Pero no permitas que ninguno de mis niños mueran…por favor, te lo ruego"

Molly cerró sus ojos. Harry grito y Bellatrix lanzo un chillido de júbilo. Luego, el sonido de un peso muerto cayendo al piso, inundo el lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autora:<strong>

¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! De verdad les pido disculpas (aunque se que no me las merezco, me tarde una infinidad de tiempo en actualizar) se que para algunos quizás no sea excusa, pero la verdad es que me salio un viaje por un trabajo de la facultad y bueno… ¡a laburar se ha dicho! Volviendo a lo mismo, de verdad les pido disculpas. De todas formas, tengo la fe, de que la gente que escribe fics y me lee, me entienda. Llevar un fic no es tan fácil como parece, requiere tiempo, y a veces el tiempo es bastante escaso. Sea como sea. No se preocupen, el fic va a tener final, por supuesto, aunque quizás las actualizaciones se tarden. Ahora que "estoy de vacaciones" (inserten muchas comillas) voy a intentar ponerme más con el fic, y tratar de publicar mas rápido, espero poder, pero créanme que voy a tratar.

Ahora tocando otros temas: ¡estoy muy contenta! Este corto que tuve que viajar para hacer recibió una buena nota, lo que me dejo muy contenta, ya que mis amigas y yo de verdad pusimos de nuestra parte y nuestro esfuerzo para que resultase. También me fue bien en el guion que tenia que entregar para la facultad (aunque analizándolo ahora no se si es "eeel graaan guioon") Si quieren puedo subirlo y pasarles el links, ¡así me dan opiniones!

En fin… ¡respondo a los Review!

**Luuz:** ¡Me alegra que te guste! Y bueno si, (xd) debo admitir que me gusta el drama, y es muy usual que termine matando a mis personajes. Además Mary, más que nada era un personaje que servia para demostrar la humanidad de Draco, y también para dejarle algo, que en el futuro va a resultarle útil…o quizás no. ¡Saludos y muchas gracias por dejarme tu opinión!

**Ilwen****Malfoy:** ¡Muchas gracias! De verdad me halaban tus palabras, ya que te considero una buena escritora (si bien todavía no pude retomar mi lectura de Dancing in the Dark, es un fic que me gusta mucho como esta narrado) Me alegra que te guste el enfoque que le doy a Draco: realmente es un personaje que a mi criterio da para mucho, lo veo ciertamente mas interesante que Harry. Creo que JK Rowling no supo utilizarlo bien (o quizás no quiso hacerlo) es por eso que yo le doy como esta nueva oportunidad al personaje de Draco. En fin, te agradezco mucho tu opinión (y también sabe que me sentí un tanto culpable al ver que decías que una actualización al mes era poco, y que ahora me tarde como dos meses y medio…)

En fin. Gracias a los que leen el fic, les agradecería mucho que dejen algún review ^^

¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! (espero que pueda ser pronto esta vez ^^u)


	4. Marcados

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen única y exclusivamente a J.K. Rowling. Solo lo que no conozcan y la trama de la historia, son propiedad de mi perturbada mente.

**Aclaraciones:**

Si bien la historia se ubica después del séptimo libro (exceptuando el epilogo, que en mi perturbada mente jamás ocurrió, ni debería haber ocurrido) algunos sucesos se encuentran cambiados y algunas muertes no han ocurrido.

**Capítulo IV**

**Marcados.**

**22 de Mayo de 1998, San Mungo.**

Regulus Black sintió el sabor amargo de esa noticia como una puñalada en su corazón. Apretó sus puños y negó lentamente con la cabeza. Contemplo con una expresión descompuesta al rubio, que aun seguía sin expresión.

— ¿Como? — se atrevió a preguntar. Draco lo contemplo unos instantes.

— Bellatrix — murmuro el joven, y Regulus dejo escapar una maldición. El conocía de sobras a aquella sádica loca.

— ¿Que es este lugar? — pregunto Draco, contemplando a su alrededor.

— Estas en el umbral, Draco — dijo una tercera voz. Draco dirigió la mirada a quien le había respondido, y el joven se llevo una fuerte impresión al ver de quien se trataba.

— Albus Dumbledore — murmuro Draco, incrédulo.

Dumblendore sonrió con amabilidad al joven rubio. Draco sintió un nudo instaurarse en su estomago.

— Entonces, definitivamente, estoy muerto — murmuro el rubio, con resignación.

**21 de Mayo de 1998, San Mungo.**

Mary miro con sus grandes y cálidos ojos a Madame Pomfrey. Un pequeño quejido escapo de su labios. La enfermera de Hogwarts la miro con dolor. Ella no podía hacer más por esa pequeña. Solo podía estar allí, acompañarla en aquellos últimos momentos. Porque Madame Pomfrey lo sabía, al igual que Mary: aquellos serian sus últimos minutos de vida. Mary se esforzó por embozar una pequeña sonrisa. A Madame Pomfrey se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas.

— Quiero que le de algo a Draco por mi— dijo la pequeña niña. Su respiración comenzaba a volverse más dificultosa. Mary tosió, Madame Pomfrey se apresuro a incorporarla para que no se ahogara. Mary escupió un hilillo de sangre.

Madame Pomfrey apretó los puños con furia. Sus ojos amenazaban con derramar amargas lagrimas. Pero la enfermera se mantuvo con los ojos fijos en la pequeña de manera estoica. Se lo debía, se lo debía aquella pequeña niña tan valiente.

Mary lanzo un largo suspiro que trasmitía el enorme cansancio que sentía. Su vida se estaba apagando. Mary miro su mesita de luz, allí estaba el pequeño monederito que su madre le había dejado. Mary extendió su trémula manito para agarrarlo. Madame Pomfrey se apresuro a alcanzárselo. La niña le sonrió con gratitud. Miro unos instantes el pequeño monederito, y luego procedió a volcar su contenido. Unos pocos chocolates, un bezoar, un frasquito vacio, un librito, una pluma, un tintero y un espejo roto fueron las cosas que cayeron del pequeño bolsito. Mary tomo el librito, y el espejo partido. Los miro largamente unos segundos.

— Mama siempre me dijo que si tenia problemas mirara este espejito. Que en el vería la solución — musito Mary con voz cansada. Paso con cuidado su pequeña manito por el espejito.

Madame Pomfrey la escucho con atención. Su corazón se estrujaba mas a cada segundo. La atmosfera del lugar comenzaba a sentirse fría. Poco a poco la muerte se acercaba, acechando a la pequeña niña. Mary tomo entonces el pequeño librito, este era negro y gastado, no tenía ninguna etiqueta, pero si un nombre, el cual se apreciaba algo borroneado, pero aun así podía apreciarse. "Sophia" rezaban las letras gastadas en tono plateado. Mary se los extendió a Madame Pomfrey.

—Mami me dijo que cuando estuviera triste, leyera ese librito, que siempre iba a encontrar allí algo que me hiciera feliz — le dijo la pequeña, sus ojos comenzaban a apagarse, pero aun así no pudo evitar el tono entusiasta de s voz. Mary se acostó en la cama, sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse.

Madame Pomfrey la arropo, sus ojos no pudieron retener por más tiempo las lagrimas. Estas cayeron en las mejillas de Mary. La niña abrió los ojos, sonrió débilmente. Acerco su pequeña manito y le seco unas lagrimas a la enfermera. Madame Pomfrey abrió el pequeño librito. Unas palabras aparecieron mágicamente en este. Un precioso verso aprecio en sus páginas. Mary sonrió.

— Esa es la canción de mami— dijo, la voz de la niña cada vez era más baja. Madame Pomfrey comenzó a leer, con voz trémula y quebrada. Mary cerro sus ojitos, respiraba tranquila. Volvió a abrir los ojos y sonrió.

—Gracias— musito la pequeña— ¿Podría dárselo a Draco? Sé que lo necesita — la voz de Mary comenzaba a apagarse, al igual que su vida. — El esta triste.

Madame Pomfrey asintió, tomo una mano de Mary y la apretó suavemente. Mary le sonrió. Cerro sus ojos. Madame Pomfrey sollozo libremente, al sentir que la vida de la niña se había extinto.

**22 de Mayo de 1998, San Mungo.**

Dumbledore rio sonoramente. La situación le recordó su encuentro con Harry Potter en ese mismo lugar, en situaciones un tanto similares. Luego miro a Draco, quien le devolvió una mirada irritada.

— ¿Que mierda es tan gracioso? — murmuro Draco, molesto — ¡Estamos muertos! — grito el joven.

Todo parecía apuntar que lo estaban, pero eso no tranquilizo a Draco, sino que lo altero aun mas. Al fin y al cabo, si estaba muerto, ¿dónde estaba su madre? Draco se estremeció al recordar la brutal muerte de su madre. Dumbledore cambio su expresión a una de compasión.

—Oh no, Draco, no estás muerto— dijo el anciano mago. Draco lo miro exceptivo.

— No...pero podrías estarlo — musito en voz baja, Regulus Black. Draco lo miro, mas irritado que confundido, aunque su mente pedía a gritos una explicación coherente.

Dumbledore se aclaro la garganta.

— Así es Draco, podrías estarlo, pero eso depende de ti. Volver o no — le dijo Albus Dumbledore. Draco lo miro sin comprender. — Este lugar es el paso al otro mundo, Draco.

Draco miro su alrededor, todo absurdamente blanco. Luego miro el expreso de Hogwards. Entrecerró los ojos, se acerco y lo miro.

— No entres ahí, Draco — le advirtio Regulus.

Draco lo miro hastiado.

—¿ Por qué no? — musito el joven, retadoramente. Regulus Black, suspiro cansado, llevo una mano a su cabeza como si esta le doliera. Luego dirigió una mirada a Albus Dumbledore.

— ¿Se lo explicas, Albus? — dijo el joven Black. Dumbledore asintió. Luego miro a Draco intensamente. El rubio comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

—Como te decía Draco, esto es el Umbral, el límite entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos. — explico el ex director. Draco lo miro con el seño fruncido.

— Eso no me da demasiada confianza— dijo el rubio, luego lo señalo— Usted está muerto— Miro a Regulus con desagrado— Y algo me hace pensar que el también lo está. — dijo el rubio.

Dumbledore asintió.

— En efecto, Draco. Regulus murió para destruir uno de los Horrocruxs de Voldemort. Y yo también morí — dijo Dumbledore con calma. Draco sintió el nudo de su estomago intensificarse, al recordar que la muerte del anciano era su culpa. Miro al piso avergonzado.

— Oh no, Draco, no es tu culpa, mi destino ya estaba escrito— le dijo Dumbledore con simpatía — Y tampoco estas muerto— le dijo el anciano. Draco lo miro confuso. Regulus también lo miro.

— Tampoco puede decirse que estes vivo — le dijo el ex mortifago. Draco lo miro con confusión. Volvió a fruncir el seño.

— Estas varado entre ambos mundos...y debes volver cuanto antes al mundo de los vivos, mientras más tiempo permanezcas aquí, mas difícil te será regresar — le dijo Regulus. Dumbledore asintió. Luego miro al rubio, este aun no comprendía muy bien. volvió a mirar el tren. Un extraño movimiento en su interior llamo su atención. Una risa infantil lo desconcertó.

"¿Mary?" Draco dio unos pasos mas hacia el tren. Este parecía llamarlo para entrar a el. Regulus se interpuso en su camino.

— ¡No vayas ahí!— le grito.

Draco lo miro desconcertado. Apretó la mandíbula con algo de ira.

—¿ Por qué?¿ Quien esta ahí? — pregunto Draco agresivamente, comenzaba a alterarlo no tener en claro que demonios ocurría.

— Si entras ahí no podrás volver jamás, Draco — El rubio miro al director con una ceja alzada.

— Como te dije antes, este es el Umbral, una vez que ingreses al tren, este se marchara, y jamás podrás volver, habrás muerto Draco. — Draco iba a abrir la boca, pero Dumbledore lo interrumpió — Pero si vas hacia el otro lado podrás volver.

Draco lo miro incrédulo. Echo un vistazo a sus espaldas. El camino se mostraba blanco por todo su alrededor. Sin embargo, la pared por la cual había llegado toda su vida a King Cross, era de color negra. Draco frunció el seño.

— Sigo sin entender nada de esto — dijo mirando a Dumbledore y Regulus. Este ultimo lanzo un suspiro frustrado. Luego miro a Draco con el seño fruncido — Creo que alguien se parece bastante a un molesto hermano mío — musito.

**23 de Mayo de 1998, San Mungo.**

Harry Potter finalmente sintió que podía respirar. El día de ayer había sido un día horrendo, complicado. Harry llevo las manos a su cabeza con fuerza. Odiaba toda la situación. Durante un escaso tiempo, Harry se había permitido creer que una vez que el acabase con Voldemort, podría ser finalmente feliz, que la paz llegaría al mundo mágico, que los prejuicios de los magos sangre limpia, ya no tendrían lugar en ese entorno pacifico, que el podría ser feliz junto a Ginny, concentrarse en formar la familia que nunca tuvo. Todo eso había rondado por la mente de Harry, pero en ese preciso momento todo aquello no era más que un amargo recuerdo. Un anhelo que cada vez parecía hacerse mas y mas lejano, y difícil de alcanzar. Harry cerró los ojos con cansancio. No había logrado conciliar el sueño por los eventos del día anterior, pese a estar completamente agotado. El sonido de unos pasos acercándose sacaron a Harry de su ensimismamiento. Hermione Granger se acercaba a él, con las ropas sucias y algo ensangrentadas del día de ayer. Harry tembló ante la imagen. Hermione llego a su lado y se sentó, agotada.

— Ya está. Tomo mas tiempo del que pensamos, pero Ron ya esta sano y salvo. Solo debe recuperar fuerzas. — Hermione sonrió. Su labio tembló, y un sollozo escapo de ella. Harry le dio un pequeño abrazo, algo incomodo, pero aliviado.

—Tuve tanto miedo Harry, tanto miedo... —hipo Hermione con la voz quebrada.

Ron había estado cerca de no lograrlo. La castaña no sabia que habría hecho si ella y Madame Pomfrey no hubieran logrado salvarlo. Ron había sido atacado con saña por los mortifagos. A duras penas el joven había logrado proteger a su pequeña hermana. Hermione tembló al recordar la cara de Ginny al ver las heridas abiertas y sanguinolentas del cuerpo de su hermano. La castaña levanto la cara, miro a Harry a los ojos. Estos estaban tristes, pero aun así se podía apreciar la fortaleza y firmeza de aquel joven.

—Potter.

Harry levanto los ojos en dirección a la persona que lo llamaba. Pansy Parkinston, Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini lo observaban con seriedad. Harry asintió despacio, luego le dirigió una mirada a la castaña, quien discretamente intentaba secar sus lagrimas. Theo le ofreció amablemente un pañuelo. Hermione lo tomo entre sus manos con una sonrisa triste.

— Granger, ¿crees que podamos ver a Draco? — le pregunto Pansy, en voz baja.

Los Slytherin se habían enterado del estado de Draco, e inmediatamente habían manifestado el deseo de poder ver a su joven amigo. Pansy se había mostrado horrorizada ante la descripción de las heridas que el joven había sufrido. Además, el pronóstico no era demasiado alentador. Muchos medimagos pensaban que el joven no despertaría, y en caso de hacerlo, muchos aseguraban que no seria el mismo, que tendría secuelas. Hermione suspiro. Observo la mirada suplicante de las tres serpientes y asintió despacio.

— No pueden entrar mucho tiempo, pero pueden pasar a verlo — dijo Hermione. Las tres serpientes asintieron despacio y le sonrieron tímidamente.

— Hermione se encarga de cuidar a Malfoy — dijo Harry, algo incomodo. Aun no sabia como relacionarse de manera mas natural con los Slytherin, con quienes compartió tantos desprecios en el pasado. Pero lo cierto es que nada de eso importaba ya. Ya no se trataba de Slytherin o Gryffindor, de que casa gana mas puntos. No. Ahora se había desatado una guerra, y lo importante era terminarla cuanto antes. Además, esas tres serpientes, los habían salvado. Harry se prometió confiar en ellos y dejar sus diferencias atrás.

**22 de Mayo de 1998, Callejón Diagon.**

El sonido de un cuerpo desplomarse los paralizo a todos. Harry sintió su corazón detenerse.

"¡No!" grito internamente el joven, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho. A su lado Hermione emitió un sollozo ahogado.

Todos contemplaban expectantes. Nadie parecía procesar lo que había ocurrido. Harry sintió que se quedaría sin respiración en cualquier momento. La estela de polvo que el cuerpo había dejado al caer, comenzó a disiparse. El corazón de Hermione martillo con fuerza. Pudo ver a el hombro de la señora Weasley. Estaba en el piso. Hermione ahogo el grito que quiso escapar de sus labios.

"No, no." "No puede ser" las palabras gritaban en su mente. El grito jubilosos de los mortifagos hicieron que Hermione apretara los dientes con furia. Escucho la risa maniaca de Bellatrix, y por unos instantes Hermione deseo su muerte.

El polvo se había disipado completamente. Al igual que las risas de los mortifagos. Harry contemplo la imagen sin lograr procesarla. Todos parecían haber quedado repentinamente estupefactos.

En el piso, la señora Weasley se levantaba con algo de dificultad, parecía aturdida. A su lado, Pansy Parkinston le ofrecía una mano, y una sonrisa de disculpa.

—¡Por poco! — musito la joven, mientras tomaba la mano de la señora Weasley y la ayudaba incorporarse. Miraba a la Slytherin aturdida.

A una distancia prudencial, el mortifago que había lanzado la maldición asesina, abrió la boca, y volvió a cerrarla, parpadeo un par de veces, y luego la expresión de sorpresa se convirtió en una expresión del más puro desprecio.

— ¡Maldita traidora! — grito Bellatrix, enfurecida.

El grito de la mortifaga pareció despertar a todos de su trance, ya que la tensión volvió a instaurarse en el lugar. Rápidamente, el mortifago que había atacado a la Señora Weasley levanto su varita, para volver a lanzar la maldición asesina, mas no llego a pronunciar ni la primera silaba del conjuro que salió disparado por el aire, estampándose contra una pared ruinosa. Pansy sonrió burlona.

— ¡Se tardaron! — les recrimino Pansy a Theo y Blaise, quienes rápidamente se colocaron rodeando a Pansy y la señora Weasley. Theodore le dirigió una mirada a la mujer. Le sonrió amable. — ¿Se encuentra bien Señora Weasley?

La señora Weasley asintió despacio, aun algo impactada. Miro a los chicos con asombro. Harry y sus amigos también estaban sorprendidos. Por el contrario, Bellatrix comenzaba a enfurecer mas y mas a cada instante.

— Vaya, los amiguitos de mi preciado sobrinito— dijo Bellatrix con desprecio. Chasqueo la lengua. La expresión furiosa desapareció tan rápido como había llegado. Lanzo una risita malvada — ¿Ya vieron a Draquito? Quizás debería llevarlos para que lo acompañen... — musito la bruja con un tono empalagosamente dulce.

Los tres Slytherin se tensaron repentinamente. Los ojos de Theodore centellaron con furia. A su alrededor se levanto una estela de polvo. Pansy emitió un sollozo. A su lado, Blaise le coloco una mano en el hombro y la acerco a su pecho, luego le dirigió una mirada mortífera a la mortifaga.

— ¿Donde está Draco?¿ Que le has hecho? — pregunto con voz envenenada.

Bellatrix emitió una risita burlona. Miro a los jovenes con deleite, mientras jugueteaba con su varita.

— Oh, Draquito estará, mmmm como decirlo — Bellatrix puso un gesto pensativo— ¿un poco ausente? o quizás... — Bellatrix puso nuevamente un gesto pensativo— un poco muerto... — Bellatrix lanzo un risa divertida.

Blaise y Pansy se tensaron totalmente. Theodore miro con sumo desprecio a la mortifaga. Un brillo rojizo apareció en sus ojos castaños. El polvo a su alrededor pareció incrementarse. El castaño alzo la varita. A lo lejos, Bellatrix se puso seria y en posición defensiva.

— Theo... — Blaise intento tomarlo del brazo, pero fue demasiado tarde, el castaño se movió a una gran velocidad. Corría directo a Bellatrix.

—_¡Crucio! _— grito el joven con un tono lleno de desprecio, y gozo.

Bellatrix desvió el hechizo, el cual dio de lleno a uno de los mortiagos cercanos. Este empezó a gritar inmediatamente, retorciéndose en el piso. Bellatrix miro divertida la escena.

— ¿Eso es lo único que tienes, niñito? — pero no previno la maniobra de Theodore. este había desaparecido súbitamente. Bellatrix pareció quedar desconcertada por unos segundos. Miro a su alrededor, buscando a su oponente. Repentinamente, un Crucio la alcanza. Bellatrix cae de rodillas al piso, mas no cae.

— ¡Avada Kedavra! — Bellatrix levanta la mirada a tiempo, para descubrir a Theodore Nott elevado unos metros por encima de ella, el rayo verde se acerca cada vez mas a ella, pero logra desaparecerse a tiempo.

— No esta tan mal cariño... — musita la bruja, limpiándose el hilo de sangre que resbalaba por sus labios — Nada mal...

**23 de Mayo de 1998, San Mungo.**

Thodore fue el primero en poder entrar a la habitación de Draco. Debido a la condición del joven, Hermione les había dicho que no podrían entrar más de uno por vez. Pansy y Blaise también se morían por ver al rubio, aunque sabían que Theo debía sentir una necesidad aun mas grande, al fin y al cabo ambos jóvenes tenían una conexión especial, debido al horroroso pasado que ambos compartían en común. Ambos criados, entrenados, y obligados a convertirse en la perfecta maquina asesina, el perfecto mortifago. Cada uno de ellos educado por uno de los más despiadados mortifagos: en el caso de Theo, su padre, el temible señor Nott, un hombre sediento de ansias de poder, capaz de asesinar a su propia esposa, con tal de lograr sus cometidos. El caso de Draco podría considerarse peor: entrenado por Lucius, un mago sin ningún tipo de escrupulos, capaz de cometer cualquier atrocidad, apoyado de cerca por la desquiciada y loca de Bellatrix Lestrange.

El castaño coloco un silla al lado de la cama del rubio. Miro con pesar las condiciones de su amigo. Sus ojos se humedecieron, mas no dejaron caer lagrimas. Miro el rostro de su amigo. Una expresión de dolor y angustia surcaban su rostro. El rostro del joven que nunca se había permitido expresar ningún tipo de dolor. Theodore se desespero, el conocía a Draco, esa expresión no podía significar nada bueno, Draco era alguien duro. No por nada tendría esa expresión. Y fue eso lo único que el joven necesito ver para imaginarse lo mucho que el joven sufría, sumergido en ese desconocido estado de coma. Theo coloco una mano sobre el hombro del joven. Con la otra mano sostuvo su varita, la acerco a la cabeza del rubio.

— ¡_Legeremens!_ — susurro Theodore. El iba a descubrir cómo ayudar a Draco.

**22 de Mayo de 1998, Callejon Diagon.**

El silencio había sumido a todos los presentes, quienes miraban alucinados la batalla entre Bellatrix con Theodore Nott. Harry tenía que admitir que estaba sorprendido y lleno de admiración por las habilidades de combate que el joven mago estaba demostrando. Un súbito grito lo despertó de su trance. Los mortifagos había reaccionado, un grupo de 4 estaban atacando a Pansy, Blaise y la señora Weasley. Harry observo como ambas serpientes protegían a la señora Weasley.

— ¡Harry! — Hermione le señalo en la dirección en la que Ginny movía el cuerpo de Ron, tratando de resguardarlo.

Ambos corren hacia la joven, esquivando hechizos, a lo lejos ven a Theodore paliando codo a codo con Bellatrix, lanzando Crucios, Avadas y otros maleficios poderosos. Un poco mas allá Neville y Luna combaten contra 3 mortifagos. La profesora McGonagall lucha en compañía de Kingsley contra unos 5 mortifagos. Harry y Hermione llegan justo a tiempo para aturdir a unos mortifagos que intentaban alcanzar a los pelirrojos.

— Maldita sea— escucho Harry gritar a un mortifago— ¡Están viniendo refuerzos! — grito el mortifago.

Todos elevaron la vista al cielo, haces de luces blanca caían al lugar, revelando un grupo de 10 aurores. Los mortifagos comenzaron a intentar huir del lugar. Algunos comenzaron a desaparecerse.

— ¡No! — grito Kingsley— no podemos dejar que huyan, hay que capturarlos— grito el auror, desesperado — ¡si huyen abra muchas mas victimas! ¡Deben ser capturados!

Haces de luces negras ascendían en el aire, luces blancas siguiéndolos por detrás. Hermione intentaba darle los primeros auxilios a Ron con desesperación.

— Está mal, Harry... — sollozo la joven. Harry la abrazo, mirando a su amigo con los ojos enrojecidos. Ginny miraba a su hermano completamente devastada. Harry odio ver así a las jóvenes.

—Hermione, debes irte, vete con Ginny— dijo Harry, viendo a su alrededor, como se desataba la batalla. Quedaban pocos mortifagos presentes.

—Pero Harry...

Harry le tapo la boca, y no la dejo continuar. Le dirigió una mirada a Ron, y sus ojos se humedecieron.

— Hermione...deben atenderlo ya — dijo Harry, con voz algo quebrada. Hermione asintió, angustiada. Se acerco a Ron, coloco una mano sobre el pecho del chico, y con su otra mano tomo a la devastada Ginny. Miro a Harry unos segundos. Los labios de Hermione temblaban.

— Ten cuidado— dijo Hermione, y desapareció con ambos pelirrojos.

Harry se quedo allí. Contemplo con horror el reguero de sangre donde su amigo había yacido minutos atrás. Cerro los puños con fuerza.

—Oh que enternecedor, ¿llorando por tu cuñadito muerto, Potter? — grito a lo lejos Bellatrix.

Harry apretó los dientes con furia, miro a lo bruja con verdadero desprecio. Alzo la varita.

— No deberías alejar la vista de tu oponente, Bella. — dijo una voz escalofriante. Theodore Nott había aparecido frente a la bruja repentinamente. Esta intento irse para atrás, pero su cuerpo no respondía.

— Maldita sea... — siseo la bruja con la voz entrecortada. Thodore sonrió. Una sonrisa siniestra se dibujo en su rostro.

— ¿Que debería hacer contigo? — medito Theodore, con voz pausada. Miro unos segundos a la bruja. Una sonrisa más espeluznante que la anterior se dibujo en su rostro. — Draco me conto una vez como practicaste con el tu hechizo favorito durante horas... — musito el joven. Luego alzo su varita. Bellatrix comenzó a gritar, mientras que el brazo izquierdo de la mortifaga comenzaba a separarse de su cuerpo, como si este estuviese siendo lentamente arrancado.

—¡_Scalpere_! **(1)**

Harry sintió ganas de vomitar al ver el brazo desmembrado de la mortifaga caer al piso. Theodore sonrió. Una sonrisa fría, inhumana, vacía. Completamente espeluznante. Theo volvió a alzar la varita, pero esta salió repentinamente disparada de su mano. El castaño se dio vuelta furioso, para ver quien había sido el idiota que le había jodido la diversión, pero apenas giro un poco fue impactado por un demaius, y cayó al piso ruidosamente. Blaisa Zabini miraba pálido a Harry Potter. Se acerco hasta Theodore. Ambos se miraron unos instantes, sin saber que decir. Blaise se aclaro la garganta.

— Potter...por favor, no digas nada de esto. — Blaise echo una mirada rápida a Kingsley y luego miro en dirección a Bellatrix, y finalmente a Theodore. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Harry asintió. Al fin y al cabo, aunque sus métodos no habían sido los más correctos, Theodore Nott había logrado detener a una gran amenaza. Además, los tres Slytherin los habían salvado. Sin olvidar, lo mucho que odiaba a Bellatrix Lestrange, por matar a Sirius, por torturar a Hermione, matar a Dobby, a Lupin...y un monton de inocentes mas.

Harry observo como Blaise comenzaba a hacer levitar a Theodore, a lo lejos vio a Pansy acercarse preocupada hacia ellos.

— Zabini — El moreno volteo a mirar a Harry, lucia cansado, y lleno de angustia. Harry lo miro unos segundos. — Malfoy está vivo. Está internado en San Mungo.

Blaise miro a Harry unos segundos, luego un risa escapo de sus labios, sutil al principio, y llena de emoción después. Harry lo miro anonadado unos segundos, pero entendió el gran alivio que el joven debió sentir, al ver como los ojos de este lo miraban, dejando caer unas cuantas lagrimas.

— ¿Entonces el está bien? — le pregunto el muchacho, esperanzado. Harry no supo que decirle, simplemente miro al piso, y en un leve susurro dijo:

— No lo sé.

**23 de Mayo de 1998, San Mungo.**

Theo salió de la habitación de Draco, y vio con una pequeña sonrisa triste, como Pansy entraba presurosa al lugar, casi arrollándolo en el camino. Blaise le echo una palmadita en el hombro, y se acerco a Hermione. Theo escucha como Blaise le pregunta por el estado general del rubio. El castaño suspira con pesar. Se sienta al lado de Potter, quien parece encontrarse con la mente a kilómetros de allí.

— Blaise me comento que te pidió no decir nada. Y que accediste. — dijo Theo con voz pausada. Observo a Potter mirarlo con sus ojos verdes. Este asintió despacio, y volvió a mirar hacia la nada. — ¿Por qué? — insistió el castaño, mirando con atención a Harry.

Harry pareció meditarlo un poco. Luego miro a Theodore.

— No lo sé, Nott. Solo quiero que esta guerra acabe...y... — Harry callo abruptamente. Parecía confundido. — La odio. — musito despacio, el chico de ojos verdes. Theo asintió, Bellatrix era alguien completamente despreciable. — Ahora está encerrada, pero si huye, ¿cuántas vidas mas va a arrebatar? — cuestiono Harry.

Harry suspiro. Theodore continuo mirándolo, dirigió su mirada a la cicatriz unos segundos. Se le escapo una pequeña risita. Harry lo miro curioso, sin entender.

— ¿Sabes, Potter? No eres tan diferente a mí, o a Draco— musito el castaño. Harry lo miro con el ceño fruncido, sin entender. — Los tres estamos marcados— Musito el joven. Luego se arremango el brazo izquierdo, dejando ver un marca Tenebrosa, pero la misma no estaba completa, parecía un tatuaje a medio terminar. Harry lo miro impactado.

— ¿Qué...? — dijo, pero Theodore lo interrumpió.

— Draco, tu, yo — dijo el joven— los tres estamos marcados, pero esto no es nada — dijo señalando su marca— No es nada, comparado a las heridas que llevamos dentro. — Theodore volvió a cubrir su marca. Miro a Harry a los ojos fijamente. Harry le devolvió la mirada. Theo le sonrió.

—¿Quien lo diría, no? Que un mortifago, como yo, como Draco, podamos parecernos en algo a un héroe como tú, Potter.

Theodore escucho salir a Pansy, vio como esta salía con la cara cubierta, y como sollozaba. Theo se levanto, le dirigió una fugaz mirada a Harry, y se acerco a abrazar a Pansy. Harry lo miro a la distancia, consolando a su amiga. Y en ese instante, pensó que Theodore tenía razón. Ellos se parecían. Los tres habían tenido un camino marcado, un camino que ninguno de ellos decidió por su cuenta, y que aun así, debían transitar. _Solos._

**Nota de Autora: **

**¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! No sé como disculparme con uds, ciertamente la promesa de un capitulo por mes se fue al diablo. Es por eso, que ya no voy a venirles con ninguna promesa, solo decirles que pienso terminar esta historia, y que si uds creen que la misma es buena y merece la pena, me acompañen en este camino. **

**Por otro lado, quería comentarles algo, yo soy estudiante de Diseño de Imagen y Sonido, y este tiempo vinimos trabajando en un corto, del cual soy guionista, sería muy bonito y un gran honor para mí que puedan ver el tráiler del mismo y darme su opinión. Y desde luego que también espero me dejen su opinión sobre este nuevo capítulo :) **

**Por esta vez se me va a pasar, pero prometo responder los reviews del capítul en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Un saludo muy grande, queridos lectores y muchas gracias por leerme!**

**Trailer: ** watch?v=tXYoUw1UDp4&feature=


End file.
